Feelings
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: Camus e Ana sao finalistas da faculdade de Artes e Milo e Aioria sao finalistas da faculdade de Direito.  Por obra do destino cresce entre eles uma amizade que logo leva a amor... contem Yaoi  MiloxCamus  e hetero
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

A minha primeira Loooga fic, e também o meu primeiro yaoi ^.^ ^… Tem pouco mas tem

Espero que gostem, e por favor comentem e se for preciso critiquem a autora agradece ^^

**Capitulo I**

Camus Kamph um jovem de compridos cabelos verde-petróleo, e olhos azuis, filho de uma família de empresários franceses.

Camus é finalista do curso de Artes da faculdade da Grécia, juntamente com a sua irmã Ana Santos, um jovem com cabelos castanhos meio ondulados e olhos também castanhos.

Ana é de origem portuguesa, foi adoptada pela família Kamph quando era uma bebé, mas apesar de ser adoptada sempre a trataram como se fosse do mesmo sangue.

**/-/**

Eram 7.30 da manha quando Camus acordou espreguiçou-se e foi tomar um duche rápido.

Camus - ahh não a nada melhor que um bom duche antes de ir para as aulas… - olha para o relógio - 7.45… temos aula as 9horas…. Hummm será que a minha maninha já acordou? – Falou consigo mesmo

Aproximou-se do quarto de Ana, abriu lentamente a porta, ela ainda estava a dormir com uma Husky branca chamada Kiba.

Kiba acordou e lambeu a cara de Camus, este acariciou Kiba na cabeça, ela saltou para o chão e saiu do quarto, Camus suspiro, aproximou-se da cama e baixou-se.

Camus – Anita… esta na hora de te levantares…

Ana - humm… deixa-me dormir só mais 5 minutos papa…. – Virou-se para o outro lado.

Camus - Anda lá, senão chegamos tarde a aula e sabes que eu odeio isso…

Ana levantou-se e espreguiçou-se – bom dia maninho chato….

Camus sorrindo - Bom dia birrenta… agora banhinho e faculdade…

Ana ensonada - Humm… se tem mesmo de ser… -

Camus -Oui…

Ana finalmente levantou-se e arrastou-se até ao chuveiro. Eram 8.05, Ana já estava pronta e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, Camus estava prestes a terminar o seu.

Ana – Bom dia - disse sorridente e dando um beijo na cara de Camus

Camus com um sorriso - Estamos bem dispostos… hein…?

Ana sorrindo e pegando numa torrada - Que remédio… tristezas não pagam dívidas não é maninho…

Camus sorriu e continuou a comer.

Marie a empregada da casa, uma mulher de meia-idade de cabelos grisalhos, baixa e um pouco forte, mas apesar disso era um amor de pessoa.

Marie – Bom dia meninos – disse pondo um jarro de sumo na mesa

Ana com um grande sorriso - Bom dia Marie!

Camus - Bom dia Marie

Marie- Bom dia meninos, querem um pouco de sumo?

Ana – eu quero, por favor – disse esticando a mão com copo.

Camus- bem eu vou preparar a pasta para irmos para a faculdade – disse limpando a boca a um guardanapo.

Ana - vê-la se esperas por mim….

Camus - Alguma vez te deixei em terra?

Ana com um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Queres mesmo que eu responda?

Camus- do que é que estas a falar…?

**Flashback**

8.15 da manha, e a aula começava as 8.30

Ana corria de um lado para o outro com a pasta da Faculdade, material de desenho e o casaco.

Ana – ai meu deus, tinha logo que adormecer… LOGO HOJE!

Marie – Ana já vais chegar atrasada…

Ana – onde está o Camus?

Marie – ele já deve ter ido… pelo menos o carro não esta lá fora….

Ana furiosa – eu vou mata-lo…

Ana super carregada com um bloco A3 e A4, uma mochila cheia de materiais, pasta da Faculdade, casaco na mão e foi a correr para a escola. Resumindo chegou lá eram 9.30.

**Fim do flashback**

Ana – já te lembras maninho?

Camus – errrr… mas a culpa foi tua… eu fartei-me de te acordar….

Ana – mas se fosses um amor levavas as minhas coisas no carro… mas não… tive feita "burro de carga", e cheguei tarde a aula…

Camus – eu já te pedi desculpa por isso…

Ana – humff…. O problema e que não consigo me zangar contigo…

Camus – daww que querida – dá-lhe um beijo na testa – vamos antes que te deixe cá outra vez… - disse já saído da sala

Ana – que Amor… ! - Continuou a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Camus fora da sala – eu sei! Não te esqueças que as aulas começam as 9h…

Pouco tempo depois os dois dirigiam-se para o carro de Camus, e foram para a Faculdade.

A aula que teria dia todo era uma aula de desenho a vista, onde o professor convidou dois modelos, um masculino e outro feminino para serem desenhados pelos alunos.

**/-/**

**Na hora de almoço.**

Ana – ai Camus aquele modelo meu deus… era mesmo uau…

Camus – Anita… controla-te sim…

Ana – e só de pensar que vamos continuar a desenhar aquele pedaço de arte ^w^

Camus – oh mon dieu…

Ana – okok… eu calo-me…

Camus – obrigada…

Ambos foram almoçar a um bar perto da escola, onde muitos estudantes iam, lá encontraram Mu um jovem de cabelo roxo e olhos verdes, e Shaka com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que também estavam a almoçar.

Shaka acenando para eles – Ei Camus! Ana! Venham para aqui.

Ana – oh olha Camy o Shaka, e o Mu, vamos ter com eles?

Camus deu de ombros.

Ana – olá ^^ - cumprimentou os dois com um beijo na cara.

Camus – olá. – Apertou as mãos dos dois.

Shaka – sentem-se, estejam a vontade.

Mu – ainda não almoçaram pois não?

Ana – obrigada – senta-se

Camus – não vamos almoçar agora.

Mu – nós também

O empregado chegou e os 4 fizeram os pedidos, enquanto almoçavam iam falando das suas aulas.

Shaka – então como esta a correr a aula de desenho?

Ana – melhor… agora que temos lá modelos…

Camus – … Ana… estou a comer…

Ana – eu só disse modelos não ia completar…

Mu – o quê? Modelos nus?

Ana – sim ^^

Camus - ¬¬

Ana sussurrando para Mu – ele odeia que se fale desses assuntos a mesa.

Mu – ahh…

Algum tempo depois tinha acabado de almoçar.

Ana foi ao bolso do casaco meteu a mão – ohh não…

Camus – o que foi?

Ana – esqueci-me da carteira na sala…

Camus – não te preocupes eu pago o teu almoço.

Ana – mas Camus…

Camus – eu pago….

Ana – fico-te a dever uma Camy.

Camus – não me chames isso ou ficas cá a lavar a loiça…

Ana – o.O … err quer dizer Camus ^^

Camus – Assim esta melhor… - Camus levanta-se e ia pagar.

Quase a chegar ao balcão estava a olhar para a carteira quando chocou com alguém.

Camus – ai… desculpe, eu estava distraído.

Um jovem de cabelo azul cacheado, uns belos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis cor de safira.

Milo levantando-se – desculpe… eu também não o vi. Está bem?

Camus levantando-se – sim, sim. Não a problema.

Milo - Tenho a impressão que já o vi em alguma lado…

Camus – eu acho que tenho a mesma sensação…

Nisto chega um jovem olhos verdes e cabelo castanho quase cor de mel.

Aioria – Ei Milo vens?

Milo – uh? Deixa-me só pagar a conta. – Vira-se para Camus – desculpe mais uma vez

Camus – não tem problema.

Após pagar as suas contas, Milo e Aioria saem e Camus volta para a mesa.

Camus – Bom vamos?

Ana – sim, bom Shaka, Mu, foi um prazer falar com vocês até a próxima então. – Despede-se dando um beijo a cada um.

Mu – ate a próxima

Shaka – adeus.

Camus – ate a próxima – despediu-se acenado com a mão.

Camus foi o caminho para a escola com um ar bastante pensativo.

Ana – Ei Camy… estás bem?

Camus – uh? – voltando a si – sim, sim. Porque que perguntas?

Ana – estas estranho…

Camus – é só impressão tua…

Ana sorriu e ambos seguiram caminho para Faculdade.

Milo e a Aioria foram para o carro do Leonino, Milo parecia completamente distraído.

Aioria – Milo… ? IO… acorda…

Milo – uh?

Aioria – o que tens?

Milo – n-nada… estava só a pensar…

Aioria fingindo-se chocado – TU PENSAS?

Milo – mais do que tu, oh idiota…

Aioria – ohh estamos bravos hoje…

Milo – não me chateies Oria… então onde vamos?

Aioria – o que me dizes irmos dar uma voltinha ao shopping? Abriu uma loja de desporto temos de ir ver.

Milo – ok. Aiii é tão bom não ter aulas a tarde…

Aioria – podes crer, mas para piorar temos um trabalho para fazer e não é pêra doce…

Milo – Aioria…. NÃO ME FALES EM FACULDADE POR FAVOR!

Aioria – okok… acalma-te… - liga o carro – bom, vamos nos divertir – e partiram para o shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Após as aulas terminarem Camus e Ana saíram da aula.

Ana– fantástico… agora temos de comprar mais material de desenho…. Ninguém merece…

Camus – é mais de pintura, e guache não e propriamente uma coisa pesada… muito pelo contrário e muito leve.

Ana – sim, mas lembra-te que EU venho carregada todos os santos dias com blocos e mais blocos e mais materiais…

Camus – sim, mas andas no MEU carro… por isso não andas carregada…

Ana suspirou – o que seria de mim sem ti?

Camus – je ne sais pas…

Ana – ficas tão sexy a falar francês. – Riu-se

Camus corou – para com isso…

Ana – ahahaahahahaha

Camus – olha o que dizes irmos ao shopping ver o material que precisamos?

Ana – humm… hoje não me apetece muito….

Camus – esta bem, também não vemos pressa com os guaches.

Ana – eu quando chegar a casa vou-me enfiar no jacuzzi com água quentinha e só sair de lá para jantar.

Camus – não se eu chegar primeiro.

Ana – não eras capas….

Camus deu uma gargalhada, chegaram ao carro, entraram o foram para casa.

**/-/**

**No shopping.**

Aioria – EI Milo olha-me estas sapatilhas são lindas…

Milo – Ei Aioria olha-me o preço das sapatilhas é lindo.

Aioria assustou-se – 620€ por um par de sapatos…?

Milo – é… diz-se que sim…

Aioria – olha então amanhã sempre vamos dar uma corridinha matinal pelo parque?

Milo – sim pode ser…

Aioria olhando para o relógio – Ui já são 6 horas… como o tempo voa… vamos indo?

Milo – Bora.

**/-/**

**Em casa da Familia Kamph**

Ana estava relaxando no jacuzzi com o seu irmão, ela estava com um biquíni e ele com uns calções de banho.

Ana de olhos fechados encostada a beira da banheira – isto sabe mesmo bem…. Mas que fique claro que eu cheguei primeiro….

Camus senta-se e olha para Ana – não inventes maninha… chegamos ao mesmo tempo….

Ana abre um olho – sim, mas eu sou uma senhora, logo cheguei primeiro…

Camus atira-lhe com uma esponja para o peito de Ana.

Ana – Ahhh, vais ver. – pega na esponja e atira-a a Camus mas este desvia-se.

Camus – AH-HA! Falhas-te!

Ana - seu… - põem-se de joelhos de frente para o irmão e começou a fazer-lhe cocegas.

Camus – Ana ahahahah para com isso ahahahaha

Ana ainda a fazer-lhe cócegas – rende-te e diz que eu sou melhor que tu!

Camus – nunca!

Ana – rende-te!

Camus –AHAHAHAH PAAAARA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chega ahahahahah!

Após algum tempo de brincadeira, Ana deitou a cabeça no peito de Camus, pegou um bocado de cabelo nos seus dedos e começou a encaracola-lo.

Ana olhou para ele e sorriu – Adoro-te mano

Camus sorriu – também te adoro maninha mais nova…

Ana – tu és mais velho só um mês…

Camus – i daí? Continuo o mais velho…

Ana - ¬¬

Camus beijou-lhe a testa – não te quero amuada….

Ana – já não estou ^^

**/-/**

**Na casa da família Klein.**

Milo – ufa… lar doce lar….

Os pais de Milo e Kardia estavam a preparar-se para mais uma viagem de negócios.

Leonardo tinha olhos azuis e cabelos azuis lisos, e Helena sua esposa tinha cabelo loiro encaracolado e olhos azuis.

Leonardo – oh olá filhote, ainda bem que vieste a tempo para nos despedirmos….

Milo – mas… Vocês vão viajar novamente e não me disseram?

Helena – sim filho, tem de ser tivemos uma reunião de emergência – aproxima-se dele – e abraça-o – hummm meu menino mais lindo.

Milo retribuiu o abraço – e quando voltam?

Leonardo – Não sabemos Mi…

Leonardo – mas de qualquer maneira ficas com o teu irmão.

Milo – e terei outra escolha?

Kardia um jovem de 26 anos bastante parecido com o seu irmão só que tinha o cabelo um pouco ondulado e mais comprido do que os de Milo.

Kardia – EI, vê lá como é que falas do teu irmão mais velho oh pirralho! – disse a "enforcando-o" no braço e desalinhado o seu cabelo.

Milo –EI PARA COM ISSO!

Helena – como vocês cresceram… o tempo passa mesmo a correr… ficaram uns belos homenzinhos.

Milo e Kardia – mae….

Leonardo – querida, eles já não tem 5 anos, o Kardia já tem 27 e o Milo 21

Helena – eu sei mas eles para mim serão sempre os meus bebes – aproxima-se deles abrandando-os ao mesmo tempo.

Helena – bem, nos vamos ter de ir, senão perdemos o avião. Adeus meus filhotes.

Milo – adeus mãe, adeus pai…

Kardia – Tchau.

Despedem-se mais uma vez e os pais de Milo e Kardia vão para o carro em direcção ao Aeroporto.

Milo olhava pela janela e suspirava – porque que eles nunca têm tempo para nós… é só trabalho, trabalho, trabalho… desde crianças e sempre a mesma coisa…

Kardia senta-se no sofá – Milo anda cá.

Milo aproximou-se e sentou-se no sofá, Kardia puxou-lhe o pescoço e o deitou nas suas pernas enquanto lhe acariciando-lhe os cabelos

Kardia – Milo… Eu sei o que estas a sentir, eu sei que é duro ter os nossos pais sempre a trabalhar e raramente estamos um dia inteiro juntos….

Milo – A ultima vez que passamos 24h juntos foi quando eu tinha 5 anos.

Kardia – não te esqueças de quando fomos para a casa de Campo e tivemos 1 semana juntos.

Milo – o que adiantou? Eles tiveram a maior parte do tempo trancados no escritório a trabalhar…

Kardia – obrigada pela parte que me tocou…

Milo suspirara e levanta-se do sofá

Kardia – Ei não te quero ver assim… - aproxima-se dele e abraça-o – anda cá meu pirralhinho

Milo – obrigada mano… - abraça o irmão.

**/-/**

**Casa da família Kamph**

Ana e Camus estavam a jantar quando recebem uma grande surpresa, os seus pais tinham voltado de uma viagem de negecios.

Claire uma mulher com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, e Alan com cabelos curtos de cor verde-petróleo.

Claire – bonne nuit meus anjos.

Alan – olá meninos.

Camus e Ana com um grande sorriso – MAE ! PAI!

Os dois correm para os braços de Clair e Alan e abraçam-os fortemente.

Camus – que saudades.

Claire – oh Camy, não parei de pensar em vocês por um segundo que fosse.

Ana quase a chorar – tive tantas saudades

Alan – oh Anita – abraça-a com mais força – minha pequenina…

Após matarem as saudades, os quatro se juntaram para o jantar.

Camus – então como correu a viagem?

Claire – cansativa… mas por agora estamos livres para estar com vocês.

Ana – fico feliz por saber isso ^^

Alan – e além do mais temos uma noticia para vocês.

Camus – qual?

Alan – quando as vossas aulas terminarem, ou seja daqui a 2 meses, vamos viajar.

Camus – A serio? E onde vamos?

Alan – surpresa….

Camus e Ana – ohh….

Claire – conta-lhe amor…

Alain – muito bem… lembram-se dos Irmãos Rousseau?

Camus – quem? Os gémeos?

Alain – Oui… durante a nossa ausencia eu reunime com os gemeos Rousseau, eles convidaram-nos para uma festa de comemoraçao do sucesso da sua empresa.

Camus e Ana – mas isso é optimo!

Alain – mas só vao se se portarem bem entendido?

Claire – e que nao se iludam e se desleixem na escola…

Camus – mae, nos não somos crianças.

Ana – se for preciso tiramos 20 a todas as diciplinas…

Claire – não e preciso tanto…

Alain – bem quero que voces se concrentrem nos vossos estudos e para já esqueça a festa esta bem?

Camus – sim, pai, de qualquer maneira temos um projecto para entregar brevemente…

Claire – e que projecto é esse?

Camus –temos de fazer uma pintura…

Claire – ai sim?

Camus – Oui… eparece que o trabalho vai valer 60% da nota final

Alan – Entao toca já a desenvolver tudo para não fazerem o trabalho em cima da hora.

Ana e Camus - sim pai…

**/-/**

**Na casa da família Klein**

Milo tinha acabado de sair do duche e foi para o computador, quando o seu telemóvel toca.

Milo – tou?

Aioria – Milo, óptimas noticias…

Milo deprimido – diz….

Aioria – o que tens?

Milo – nada… fora os meus pais saírem de viagem em cima da hora mas de resto tudo okey… diz lá o que queria dizer….

Aoria – err… olha o meu irmão deu-me um convite não é para já, é uma festa para comemorar o sucesso dos irmãos Rousseau.

Milo – quem? Os gemeos os todo poderosos que são empresarios de tudo e mais alguam coisa?

Aioria – sim, e como sabes o meu irmao trabalha num dos restaurantes geridos por eles… e como tal ele além de ser convidado tambem vai preparar os pratos para a cerimónia… e eu gostava de levar uma companhia extra…

Milo – porque não levas a Marin?

Aioria – ela vai, mas tambem queria que o meu melhor amigo tambem fosse…

Milo – hummm não sei Oria…

Aioria – anda la, trazes o teu irmao tambem... Anda lá fofinho

Milo – chamas-te fofinho outravez eu mato-te….

Aioria – vens?

Milo – não sei, talvez…

Aioria – olha amanha não te esqueças da nossa corrida ok!

Milo – ok…

Aioria – ok bem … boa noite escorpiao…

Milo – boa noite simba…

Aioria – URSO!

Milo – Bicha!

Aioria – ÉS! – desliga a chamada

Milo a rir – filho da mae… - pousa o telemovel.

**/-/**

**Na casa Kamph**

Estavam Camus, Ana e Kiba no quarto de Camus.

Ana sentada na cama a acariciar Kiba – estou tao entusiasmada por ir a uma gala ^^

Camus – não e todos os dias que se vai a uma, e acredita os gemos Rousseau são extremamente poderos…

Ana – não duvido… eles são lideres de grandes empresas de tudo um pouco desde restaurantes, a transportes e sei la mais o que…

Camus – ouvi dizer que eles tambem são donos de uma escola de artes.

Ana – que fixe.

Camus senta-se ao pe dela – sim, mas é melhor esquecermos isto porque primeiro vamos pensar em acabar a faculdade – beija-lhe a cara – esta bem maninha?

Ana – sim, Camy – beija-lhe a cara.

Camus olha para o relogio – humm meia noite… ainda bem que amanha é sabado…

Ana – acredita… - encostou-se ao peito dele

Camus – bom, vou dormir já estou um bocado cansado.

Ana deita-se na cama – vai para a minha que eu fico aqui…

Camus – oh oh oh… na na na… vais para a tua e eu fico aqui.

Ana – és mau…

Camus – eu sei, anda lá.

Ana – leva-me ao colo – ri-se

Camus – não queres mais nada não?

Ana- não ^^ , bem mano boa noite – despede-se de Camus com um beijo e vai com Kiba para o seu quarto.

Camus – boa noite.

**/-/**

**Na casa da familia Klein**

Milo estava no computador e ve as horas.

Milo – xiii, 2 da manha… e amanha tenho de ir correr com o Aioria… secaaa… - desliga o pc e vai para a cama.

milo já deitado – amanha sera um looogo dia…

eram 3.33 da manha quando o Milo recebe uma sms

Milo ensonado e com a cara enterrada na almofada – hhummm…. Quem é que se lembrou de mim a uma hora destas?

SMS

" A vodafone tem novos jogos para o teu telemovel liga para 12600e faz o downlaod dos jogos que quiseres"

Milo – FFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

As 8.00 o telemóvel de Milo tocou, Milo tinha o rosto enterrado na almofada pegou no telemóvel e atendeu sem mexer o resto do corpo.

Milo rebugento – toooou….

Aioria – BOM DIA!

Milo pôs o telemóvel a uns centímetros da orelha e levantou-se – FALA BAIXO PAH!

Aioria – ainda a dormir?

Milo – estava…

Aioria – vens correr não vens?

Milo – humm… não me apetece nada, estou morto de sono….

Aioria – anda lá, depois acordas.

Milo – humm… és um chato…

Aioria – também te adoro….

Milo – vens cá ter?

Aioria – pode ser.

Milo – ok as 9.00 devo estar pronto

Aioria – muito bem.

Milo – ate já então.

Aioria – ate já

**/-/**

**Casa da família Kamph**

Ana acordou cedo, e Kiba também, quando foram ao quarto do Camus este estava-se a vestir.

Ana – Posso maninho? – Disse com a cabeça entre a abertura da porta.

Camus – Oui, Entra.

Ana – bom dia minha coisa fofa

Camus – uii… tenho mel é?

Ana – se não tens parece ^^

Camus – Queres vir correr?

Ana – sim, levamos também a Kiba ela também precisa de um exercício.

Camus – não é a única.

Ana – o quê!

Camus – nada, nada…

Ana – estas a chamar-me gorda?

Camus – não Anita… só estava a brincar…

Ana – ¬¬ … espero bem que sim….

Camus – vamos?

Ana – Deixa-me vestir o fato de treino. – sai para o seu quarto.

**/-/**

Pouco tempo depois Ana estava com umas calças de ginástica pretas justas na coxa e alargava ao logo da perna, e uma t-shirt azul céu e um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Camus estava com umas calças pretas semi-largas e uma t-shirt branca, e um rabo-de-cavalo baixo

Camus – vamos?

Ana – sim! KIBA VAMOS!

Os três foram para o parque.

**/-/**

**No parque**

Ana, Camus e Kiba estavam a correr no parque, ate que param por um bocado.

Ana – ufa…estou cansada.

Camus – queres água?

Ana – sim – bebeu um pouco de água.

Camus deu água a Kiba e ele também bebeu um pouco, por azar passou lá um gato e Kiba ao vê-lo foi a correr atrás dele.

Camus – KIBA!

Ana – KIBA VOLTA!

Ambos correm atrás de Kiba

Mais a frente Aioria e Milo estavam a correr.

Milo ofegante – espera um bocado pah, daqui a nada morro por falta de ar…

Aioria apenas virou a cabeça para trás – és mesmo fraco…

No momento em que Aioria vira a cabeça para a frente não reparou no gato que se meteu pelo no meio dos pés dele fazendo-o cair de rabo no chão.

Milo a tentar conter o riso – estas bem?

Aioria – aii… maldito gato…. – olha para a frente e Kiba passa-lhe mesmo por cima do abdómen.

Aioria – AAAHHHHH

Milo não conseguiu parar de rir.

Aioria – MALDITO RAFEIRO!

Ana e Camus pararam mesmo me frente a eles.

Ana – está bem? Peço desculpa pelo que a minha cadela fez.

Aioria – devia ter mais cuidado….

Ana – peço imensa desculpa. – Estende-lhe a mão e ajuda-o a levantar-se

Camus e Milo encaram-se sem dizer uma única palavra.

Ana – Camus… por favor vai apanhar a Kiba.

Camus – uh? Oh sim, eu, eu venho já – corre até Biba

Aioria sacudindo a poeira – caramba, agora estou todo sujo…

Ana – peço-lhe imensa desculpa mais uma vez…

Aioria suspirou, ia abrir a boca e Milo aproximou-se

Milo – não tem problema, ele já está bem.

Ana – mesmo assim, o senhor com certeza se magoou.

Milo – não te preocupes.

Camus chegou com kiba – prontos aqui esta a fugitiva.

Ana – KIBA! – Abraça-a

Milo – desculpe, você não é o rapaz que uma vez eu choquei no bar perto da faculdade ou estou a fazer confusão?

Camus – não, acho que era mesmo eu…

Milo – tem graça sempre que nos cruzamos alguém cai…

Camus deu um sorriso

Milo – você estuda na faculdade de Atena?

Camus – sim…

Milo – nos também, tem graça, eu não me lembro de o ver por lá… ou se o vi não me apercebi.

Camus – se calhar temos horários diferentes…

Milo – se não e a indiscrição esta em que área?

Camus – belas artes.

Milo – Ahh então é por isso… apesar das universidade ser a mesma a faculdade de artes fica um pouco mais longe que a de Direito, ah já agora eu e o meu amigo Aioria estamos nessa área.

Aioria – Belas artes… interessante.

Milo – desculpe mas nem nos apresentamos, eu chamo-me Milo Klein

Aioria – eu sou Aioria Smith

Camus – eu sou Camus Kamph

Milo – K-Kamph…? V-Voce é o aluno que o Shion não para de elogiar…?

Camus um pouco corado – e-elogiar porque?

Milo – ele diz que você é um artista excepcional!

Camus – ohh não e para tanto…

Aioria – está a brincar? O Shion quando elogia alguém é porque ele é mesmo muito bom.

Milo – mas ele também fala de uma rapariga… ai como é o nome dela….

Aioria – acho que é Ana…

Camus – deve ser a minha irmã… - olha para ela.

Ana – eu?

Milo - você é a Ana?

Ana – s-sim sou… não sabia que os meus trabalhos eram elogiados pelo Shion.

Milo – É verdade, ele nas aulas de história farta-se de gabar os vossos trabalhos.

Ana e Camus sorriram.

Aioria – bem, foi um prazer conhecer-vos mas temos de ir andando.

Milo – então tchau, ate uma próxima.

Aioria – Tchau!

Camus acenou com a mão, e Ana fez o mesmo animadamente.

Regressando a casa Camus foi o caminho todo calado e pensativo, Ana quebrou o Silencio

Ana – Camy… alguém em casa?

Camus distraído - ….

Ana – Camus!

Camus saído do transe – uh? O quê?

Ana – o que tens?

Camus – hum…não e nada…

Ana – quem nada são os peixes… anda lá conta-me o que tens…

Camus – já não se pode ficar distraído em paz?

Ana - …. Okok… mas e quiseres falar…

Camus – eu sei… posso contar contigo….

Ana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Aoria e Milo também estavam de regresso a casa.

Milo – então aquele é o Camus Kamp… humm que interessante – disse com um sorriso matreiro.

Aioria – Ei escorpião, em que estas a pensar?

Milo – gostava de o conhecer melhor… ele parece ser um tipo interessante…

Aioria – interessante? – Disse com um sorriso matreiro

Milo – EI! Eu sou macho…. Sim!

Aioria – Okok… mas que ele é um rapaz bastante atraente é….

Milo – Aioria… porque não te dedicas a infernizar a vida da Marin e me deixas viver a minha?

Aioria ficou com um ar triste.

Milo – Ei estava a brincar não fiques assim…

Aioria da uma grande gargalhada – AHAHAHAH O BEICINHO NUNCA FALHA!

Milo - ¬¬ …

Aioria – Agora a sério, será que eles são mesmo irmão? Eles não têm nada de parecido…

Milo – talvez sejam de pais diferentes não sei….

Aioria – o que me dizes tomarmos um cafezinho onde a Marin trabalha?

Milo – se não fizer de velinha…

Aioria – ah ah ah que piada…

Milo – vamos lá então…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

O fim-de-semana passou a correr, era segunda-feira e foram de volta para a Faculdade.

Camus estava a arrumar a mala do carro quando ouve alguém chamar o seu nome.

Camus vira-se e depara-se com um jovem de olhos azuis, e cabelo azul cacheado.

Milo - Bom dia Camus.

Camus – bom dia Milo, tudo bem?

Milo - sim, parece que finalmente no voltamos a encontrar ^^

Camus sorriu timidamente – é verdade.

Milo – Então… Errr…Tens aula agora?

Camus olhou para o relógio – só daqui a meia hora…

Milo – eu tambem… T-tu… Er… Q-queres ir tomar um café?

Camus - … Humm p-pode ser…

Camus e Milo foram para o bar perto da escola, conversaram durante algum tempo até que estava quase na hora de entrada, a campainha tocou e Milo acompanhou Camus até a sala de Arte.

Milo – gostei muito do café, mas gostei mais da companhia ^^

Camus corou levemente – o p-prazer f-foi m-m-meu…

Milo – Bom eu vou indo senão ainda chego atrasado…

Camus – ok eu também vou para a minha aula.

Milo – boa sorte para a aula.

Camus – igualmente.

Milo – olha o que me dizes a almoçarmos juntos?

Camus – obrigada pelo convite, mas eu costumo almoçar com a minha irmã…

Milo – podes traze-la se quiseres, eu também levo o Aioria.

Camus – bem… por mim ok…

Camus – bem, então ate logo

Milo – ate logo ^^

**/-/**

**Na Faculdade de Artes**

Professor – bem pessoal, espero que estejam a adiantar o vosso trabalho de pintura… porque sabem que vai vos dar 60% da nota final…

Ana falando para si – nem me fale…

Professor – Bem eu marquei uma visita de estudo para a parte histórica da Grécia, vão desenhar as ruínas da cidade de Atenas.

Mickael – Professor, mas quando é essa visita?

Professor – bem, eu marquei-a para a semana se alguém não puder ir por favor me avise…

Ninguém interveio.

Professor – muito bem, com vosso silêncio concluo que todos possam e querem ir. Bem… vamos retomar a aula… toca a desenhar – bate palma enquanto falava.

**/-/**

**Na Faculdade de Direito**

Os alunos estavam numa biblioteca a fazer uma pesquisa para um trabalho de grupo.

Aioria desfolhando um livro – Uff tanta página e tão pouca informação…

Milo distraído – Uh?

Aioria – Estou a falar para o boneco, só pode….

Milo – Desculpa Oria… onde é que íamos? – Aproxima-se do livro.

Aioria – Estávamos a adiantar o nosso trabalho… lembras-te

Milo – s-sim claro. Partilha aí o livro Oria.

Aioria – tu andas muito estranho… andas andas….

**/-/**

**Hora de almoço**

Aioria – Ahh que fome, vamos almoçar Milo?

Milo – Err…sim mas convidei o Camus a vir almoçar connosco… espero que não fiques chateado.

Aioria – e porque é que não me avisa-te?

Milo – Ehehehe desculpa ^^´

Aioria - ¬¬

Camus e Ana saíram da sala e foram ao cacifo pousar as coisas.

Ana – Estou esfomeada, vamos almoçar?

Camus – sim, mas… recebi um convite….

Ana – um convite?

Camus – sim, do Milo, mas tu também podes vir…

Ana entre os dentes – ¬¬ e não me avisas-te antes… porque….?

Camus – pardon, esqueci-me completamente de te avisar… pardon…

Ana - ¬¬ ….Ok….

Camus sorriu e meteu o braço a volta do pescoço de Ana e andaram juntos.

Milo e Aioria esperavam no exterior.

Milo – olá novamente.

Camus – olá Milo.

Ana – olá ^^

Aioria – oi.

Milo – então vamos?

Camus – sim, então vamos ali ao bar almoçar?

Milo – não queres ires ao restaurante do irmão do Oria? Paga-se mais um bocadinho mas a comida é uma delícia.

Ana e Camus entre olharam-se e aceitaram.

Milo dirige-se ao seu carro e abre a porta – vamos entrem.

Ana, Camus e Aioria entraram no carro e foram até ao restaurante.

**/-/**

**No restaurante**

O grupo estava sentado a mesa a ver a ementa, pouco tempo depois o empregado assentou os pedidos, e trouxe os pratos pedidos.

Ana – Humm… esta comida e fantástica.

Aioria – Ainda bem que gostas, já tinhas vindo cá alguma vez?

Ana – Não, por acaso não…

Aioria – não sabes o que perdes, o meu irmao e um cozinheiro de primeira.

Ana sorriu e bebeu um gole de sumo.

Milo e Camus davam sorrisos discretos.

Milo – entao camus, recomendei-te bem o restaurante?

Camus – Oui, os pratos são uma delicia

Milo – ou foi de mim ou notei um sotaque francês?

Camus – eu nasci e cresci em França, mas quando vim estudar mudamo-nos para a Grécia, também facilitou bastante o trabalho dos nossos pais.

Milo – Hum… Então és francês. Humm Ana posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ana – sim claro

Milo – espero que não me leves a mal….

Ana – pergunta…

Milo – tu és mesmo irmã do Camus? E que… não tem nada de parecido…

Ana sorriu e olhou para Camus e logo olhou para Milo – isso é simples, é porque eu não sou irmã de sangue do Camus, fui adoptada pela família dele.

Aioria – ahhh já esta explicado o grande mistério.

Ana sorriu

Camus – mas apesar disso, ela é sempre será a minha maninha – disse sorrindo para ela

Milo sorriu, e ao desviar o olhar percebeu que este fazia um sorriso matreiro.

Milo da uma discreta pisadela no pé de Aioria fazendo-o dar um salto.

Pouco tempo depois tinham acabado de comer e Ana e Camus tinham aula de tarde, porem Milo e Aioria tinham a tarde livre.

Milo levou-os a Faculdade e seguiu viagem com Aioria.

Ana – aii não a coisa pior do que depois de almoço aula de matemática…

Camus – não te queixes, são só 90 minutos e depois vamos embora…

Ana – era tão bom que o "prof." Falta-se… - disse com as mãos para o ar.

Num dos corredores cruzam-se com Mu e Shaka.

Shaka – então Ana rezar agora?

Ana – uff… nem me fales… vamos ter matemática agora… que seca…

Mu – o vosso professor não é o Sr. Rodriguez?

Camus – sim porque?

Mu e Shaka se entre olharam e sorriram, logo encararam novamente os dois amigos.

Mu – Ele faltou á nossa aula, calculo que também falte a vossa.

Ana ficou estupefacta a olhar para Mu e Shaka.

Camus – Ana?

Aí ela deu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Mu e Shaka fortemente – DEUS É GRANDE!

Shaka abraçando-a com um braço – já tens o dia ganho hein?

Camus – mas é melhor confirmar-mos… ele pode vir a nossa aula…

Ana soltou Mu e Shaka e olhou Camus com um olhar mortal e falou entre os dentes - não sejas azarento….

Camus – é uma hipótese…

Ana - ¬¬

Mu – se não tiverem aulas querem ir ao cinema connosco?

Camus – obrigado pelo convite mas temos trabalhos para fazer…

Ana – não me lembres… se não tivermos aula vou para a cave e fico lá a esboçar o quadro para a entrega…

Shaka- oh que pena, bem então qualquer dia temos de marcar algo, o que me dizem?

Camus – sim pode ser – sorriu

Mu – Shaka vamos?

Shaka – sim, meu anjo – segurando a cintura de Mu e chegando-o perto dele.

Mu corou ligeiramente.

Shaka – bem amigos tchau, até a próxima.

Camus – ate a próxima, Shaka e Mu.

Ana – ate a próxima ^^

Camus foi confirmar com uma funcionária se o professor Rodrigez teria mesmo faltado, a resposta foi confirmada e aí Ana e Camus foram para casa.

Em casa de ambos, Camus pegou nas suas coisas de desenho e foi para a cave esboçar a sua pintura, Camus por mais que tenta-se não conseguia desenhar nada…

Camus falando para si – o que se passa comigo… porque não consigo desenhar nada…

Tentou novamente, e nada… tentou sucessivas vezes mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo, folhas amachucadas para o chão.

Camus sentou-se num banco – preciso de inspiração…

Fechou os olhos e reflectiu um pouco, imaginava alguma coisa para desenhar quando de repente na sua mente se forma uma silhueta bem constituída, uns contrastes de claro e escuro sombreavam o seu corpo, quando Camus desenvolveu mais aquela silhueta com a imaginação, um corpo perfeito e bem trabalhado de um grego de pele morena, olhos azuis e cabelo cacheado também azul se formou. Camus deu um salto e quase caiu do banco.

Camus ofegante – Mon Dieu… porque que imaginei o Milo….? – Sua respiração tinha voltado ao normal - Ai Camus, Camus… tu já andas e carregado de stress que andas a imaginar coisas sem nexo…

Dito isso Camus saiu da cave e foi para o duche. Tomou um banho frio e fechou os olhos para tentar relaxar e arranjar uma inspiração para o seu esboço. Mas cada vez que fechava os olhos e imaginava algo era inevitável… Milo aparecia sempre nos seus pensamentos, aquele olhar hipnotizante, o sorriso sensual, aquele corpo bem trabalhado… Camus voltando a si dá um estalo a si próprio.

Camus – ACORDA! Pára de pensar nele! – Sentou-se na banheira – o que se passa comigo… estarei porque não paro de pensar nele?

Milo tinha voltado para sua casa, foi logo para o duche, encheu a banheira com água quentinha e deitou-se encostado a beira da banheira.

Milo – como ele é belo… aqueles olhos azuis, aquele cabelos… - encostou a cabeça a beira da banheira e humedeceu os lábios – aquele irresistível sotaque francês… - fechou os olhos e encontrou-se mais na banheira – maldita atracção... - Com um tom meio confuso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Passou-se uma semana e como prometido os estudantes de Artes foram desenhar as ruínas de Atenas.

Foram de autocarro para lá e chegando ao destino, cada um escolheu um local para desenhar.

Professor – muito bem pessoal, dispersem-se e desenhem.

E assim fizeram, os alunos foram cada um para o seu local, Ana e Camus tentaram desenhar as estátuas de mulheres e homens.

Ana – nem imaginas o quanto a história grega me fascina, simplesmente adoro tudo o que tenha a ver com a Grécia, sobretudo os gladiadores ^w^

Camus – os gladiadores eram romanos não gregos…

Ana – er… mas são giros… é o que interessa… - olha para uma estátua – olha-me só aquela anatomia perfeita! Os músculos bem trabalhados, os cabelos, os traços do rosto… - suspira – acho fascinante.

A medida que Ana descrevia a beleza da estátua, Camus olhava para a ela e pôde reparar alguns traços idênticos ao Milo, até teve a sensação da estátua lhe sorrir, não um sorriso comum, mas sim o sorriso sensual que só Milo sabia fazer. Camus ficou hipnotizado a olhar para a estátua quando houve uns estalidos de dedos junto ao seu ouvido.

Ana – Ei Camy, acorda.

Camus saído do transe meio chateado – AHN?

Ana – … parece que ficas-te hipnotizado com a estatua….

Camus – não tens nada a ver com isso… - sai da beira dela, visivelmente irritado.

Ana – mas o que foi que eu disse? – Suspira – Merda….- Senta-se e começa a desenhar a estátua.

Camus tinha ido para o pé de uma acrópole de Atenas e sentou-se num dos degraus, olhou a paisagem em sua volta, via ruínas de colunas gregas, ruínas de estátuas e templos.

Camus suspirou – tenho de desenhar alguma coisa ou o professor mata-me…

As horas passavam e ao fim do dia o professor chamou todos os alunos para o autocarro.

Ana entrou no autocarro, e quando ia para o seu lugar, viu que Camus já estava lá sentado a olhar pela janela.

Ana sentando-se – Camus…

Camus sem tirar os olhos da janela – hun?

Ana – Podes por favor olhar para mim?

Camus olhou para ela – o que queres?

Ana – tentar pedir desculpa…

Camus – de…?

Ana – da cena da estátua não foi por mal, eu estava só a brincar mas tu parece que levas-te a peito…

Camus – esquece isso…

Ana suspirou – desculpas-me?

Camus – sim…

Ana – esse "sim" não foi nada sincero…

Camus chateado – fogo… eu já te disse que te desculpava…

Ana – escusas é de falar assim comigo….

Camus friamente – e como é que queres que fale?

Ana olhava para ele com um ar magoado – já vi que hoje não estás nos teus dias… - encostou-se mais ao banco e cruzou os braços.

Camus desviando a cara encarou a janela.

Durante a viagem toda, os dois não falaram nada, e quando chegou a hora de ir embora, Camus ligou o carro e arrancou sem Ana.

Ana estava na escola, tinha ido ao cacifo pousar o seu bloco, quando saiu para ir ter com Camus reparou que o carro já não estava lá.

Ana – eu não acredito que ele foi embora sem mim… - olhou para o céu e este começava a ficar nublado com nuvens bastante cinzentas e grossas – é melhor pôr-me a caminho… não tarda nada chove.

Ela foi o caminho todo a pé, quando estava a meio do trajecto começa a cair umas pingas de chuva

Ana – era o que me faltava…

Não demorou muito, começou a chover fortemente e ela decidiu não correr, manteve o passo e seguiu caminho.

Mas para cúmulo do azar, um carro passou e ao pisar uma poça de água e encharcou as calças de Ana.

Ana chateada – EI! ENTÃO! – Disse visivelmente chateada.

O carro parou bruscamente e fez marcha atrás.

Ana assustada – ai… ai…

O carro parou mesmo a sua frente e de lá saiu um jovem com cabelos negros curtos, e olhos verdes, com um fato preto, e camisa branca, ele abre um guarda-chuva e sai do carro.

Shura – Peço-lhe imensa desculpa eu…. – Olha para ela por uns segundos – A-Ana?

Ana – Shura?

Ana sorri-lhe e dá-lhe um forte abraço – tive tantas saudades tuas…

Shura aperta-lhe o abraço – também tive imensas saudades tuas.

Shura – sem quebrar o abraço e olhando para ela – aceitas uma boleia e meter a conversa em dia?

Ana – eu estou completamente encharcada ainda te molho o carro…

Shura – não te preocupes com isso, entra.

Ana assim o faz, sentou-se no carro e olhou para Shura com um grande sorriso.

Ana – vieste hoje de Espanha?

Shura – Sí, eu queria te fazer uma surpresa indo a tua casa mas… parece que acabei por te encontrar na rua e molhar-te ainda mais…

Ana – não faz mal… não a nada que um bom banho quentinho não resolva.

Shura – então o teu irmão não devia estar contigo?

Ana desviou o olhar para baixo

Shura – o que foi Nita?

Ana – ele chateou-se comigo… eu pedi-lhe desculpas e ele disse-me que me desculpava mas foi num tom, sei lá… frio….

Shura - …. Vais ver que isso passa-lhe – acaricia-lhe a cara.

Ana suspirou – espero bem que sim… AAAATCHIM!

Shura – santinha, é melhor arrancar para não te constipares ainda mais.

Ana – obrigada – sorriu

Shura conduziu até a casa de Ana, e levou-a até a porta, tocaram a campainha e Marie abriu a porta.

Marie surpreendida – oh Ana, como tu estas….

Ana – olá Marie…. aaatchim.

Marie – entra minha filha, entre Shura.

Shura – com sua licença – entra

Marie – Ana vai já para a banheira.

Ana – não antes de saber onde está o C-CAMUUUUSSSSSSS – ao dizer Camus espirrou nesse momento.

Marie – primeiro vai tomar banho, e logo falam.

Ana – ok….

Marie – Shura põe-te a vontade, queres comer ou beber alguma coisa?

Shura – não obrigada Marie – senta-se no sofá

Pouco tempo depois Ana saiu do banho e agasalhou-se foi para a sala e viu que os seus pais estava a falar com Shura.

Claire – …então, como foi a viagem a Espanha?

Shura – Bastante cansativa… mas para já vim para ficar.

Alan – ainda bem, Ana sofreu muito quando foste de viagem, mas pior mesmo foi na despedida…

Shura sorriu – eu lembro-me...

Ana corada – Não achas que és um pouco exagerada?

**Flashback**

Ana a chorar e apertando Shura num abraço – vou ter tantas saudades tuas…

Shura abraçado a ela – Ana… eu não te quero ver assim, vá… eu vou voltar e depois podemos aproveitar os momentos que passamos longe um do outro ok?

Ana acenou positivamente continuando a braçado a ele.

Ana quebrou o abraço suavemente e limpou as lágrimas – boa sorte em Espanha.

Shura – obrigada – beija-lhe a cara – até a próxima.

Ana – ate a próxima.

**Fim do Flashback**

Claire – será que estou?

Ana -sabem que odeio despedidas…. ¬¬

Alan – humm… Ana porque que o Camus saiu da faculdade sem ti?

Ana – onde é que ele está?

Ana – trancado no quarto… diz que não quer ver ninguém nem falar com ninguém…

Ana apertou a mão, e subiu as escadas até aos quartos, chegou ao quarto de Camus e bateu a porta.

Ana – CAMUS ABRE A PORTA!

Não obteve resposta, insistiu e continuou a bater a porta e chamar por ele.

Ana – Ai não abres… então vais ver….

Ana foi até a uma vitrina abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá uma chave, voltou para o quarto de Camus abriu a porta e entrou.

Ana disse em tom sério – Camus agora vamos falar…

Nesse momento olhou para a cama, Camus estava deitado de barriga para baixo e com a cara enterrada na almofada, pela respiração ofegante Ana percebeu que ele estava a chorar.

Ana aproximou-se e sentou-se na beira cama e acariciou os seus cabelos – Camus… mano fala comigo por favor…

Camus levantou-se cabisbaixo, os seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, e olhou para Ana, ela não dizia nada apenas olhava para o irmão com um ar de preocupação.

Ana – Camus… - não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, Camus abraço-a com força, e ela retribuiu-lhe o abraço.

Camus – perdoa-me Ana…

Ana – shhh… já passou Camy… já passou… - enquanto falava acariciava-lhe os seus cabelos.

Camus – Fui muito estúpido contigo, desculpa-me…

Ana – calma, Camy já passou… - beija-lhe a cara.

Camus soltou Ana e limpou as lágrimas – desculpa tu levares com os meus problemas…

Ana – o que tens? Posso te ajudar?

Camus – creio que não…

Ana – diz lá o que tens… - acariciou-lhe a cara.

Camus – Eu… Eu acho que… - suspirou – tenho uma atracção por alguém…

Ana sorriu – a serio?

Camus – e… não é tudo….

Ana - ….?

Camus suspirou – essa pessoa… é….

Ana – é?...

Camus atirou-se para a cama deitando a cabeça na almofada com as mãos a tapas a cara – eu não posso estar apaixonado… logo por ele….

Ana – ele quem?

Camus na mesma posição - …. Milo…

Ana permaneceu calada a olhar para Camus

Camus sentou-se na cama – e se eu me estiver apaixonar por um… h-homem…. – suspirou - deves sentir vergonha de seres irmã de um… - suspirou e virou a cara e fechou os olhos – gay…

Ana acariciou a cara de Camus e a virou para encara-lo – eu não sinto vergonha de ti, não me interessa que gostas de homens ou mulheres, só quero que sejas feliz.

Camus sentiu os seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, abraçou Ana por um bom bocado.

Camus – achas mesmo que o Milo iria se interessar logo por um homem…? Nem aqui nem na China isso aconteceria…

Ana – nunca se sabe… mas… como é que descobris-te que gostas dele?

Camus – primeiro foi na semana passada quando não tivemos aula de matemática e eu fui para a cave tentar desenhar, mas não me saía nada… fechava os olhos e tentava imaginar alguma coisa para desenhar e imaginei o Milo involuntariamente, no banho tentei relaxar e imaginei-o… e o pior foi hoje quando tivemos a desenhar…

Ana – o que aconteceu?

**FlashBack**

Camus estava sentado na escadaria a desenhar uma estátua de um jovem guerreiro nu, mas quando parou de desenhar reparou que não tinha desenhado o jovem guerreiro, mas sim Milo completamente despido.

Camus ficou chocado com o que acabara de desenhar, nem se apercebera que estava a desenhar Milo.

Os traços do seu corpo estavam realistas, parecia que o desenho ganhava vida.

Camus – mon dieu… o que se passa comigo… - disse colocando a mão na testa.

Quando olhou para frente viu Milo em frente a si, sorrindo para ele.

Camus – M-Milo? O-o que estas aqui a fazer?

Milo aproximou-se de Camus com o dedo indicador tocou-lhe nos lábios.

Camus gelou completamente quando sentiu Milo beijar os seus lábios.

Era um beijo ardente e desejado, a língua de Milo explorou cada canto da boca de Camus, e logo o aquariano tentou acariciar cada parte do corpo do seu amado.

Mas nesse momento sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no ombro e abana-lo.

? - Camus… CAMUS!

Camus – UH? O quê?

Professor – Camus você sabe se apesar de isto ser uma aula no exterior não lhe dá o direito de adormecer nas minhas aulas… estou muito decepcionado com o meu melhor aluno.

Camus cabisbaixo – desculpe professor… eu peço imensa desculpa…

Professor – ao menos desenhas-te alguma coisa?

Camus olhou para a folha e tinha um desenho um uma estatua incompleto.

Professor – lamento Camus mas vai ter uma má nota neste trabalho… mas como você é um aluno aplicado eu vou-lhe dar uma nova oportunidade … vai ter de fazer um trabalho suplementar…

Camus – esta bem, obrigada professor, e desculpe mais uma vez…

Professor – agora… vá para o autocarro….

**Fim do flashback**

Camus – e foi isso que aconteceu…

Ana a tentar conter o riso – ou seja… tu… ahahaha adormeces-te e sonhas-te que o Milo ahahaha te beijou… ahahahahah estas mesmo apanhadinho por ele…

Camus – não tem graça Ana ¬¬

Ana – até tem a sua graça – riu-se

Camus – prometes que isto não sai daqui?

Ana com a mão no peito no lugar do coração – juro maninho.

Camus abraçou-a fortemente.

Tiveram algum tempo assim quando descem os dois para a sala, onde Shura, e os pais de Camus e Ana conversavam

Alan – Camus, já está tudo bem?

Camus – sim pai.

Ana sentou-se ao pé de Shura – desculpa a demora.

Shura sorriu – não te preocupes.

Camus – olá Shura, tudo bem?

Shura – sim, tudo bem e contigo?

Camus – vai andando.

Claire – Shura, jantas cá esta noite?

Shura – não quero dar trabalho…

Claire – não dás trabalho nenhum, onde jantam 4 cabe sempre mais um.

Shura – sendo assim aceito o convite com muito prazer ^^

Jantaram animadamente no final do jantar Shura fez um convite a Ana.

Shura – Ana…

Ana – sim?

Shura – tu… Queres ir tomar um copo?

Ana – humm… sabes que não gosto de beber…

Shura – anda lá eu pago. Nem que seja um sumo…

Ana sorriu - okey eu aceito.

Shura – excelente ^^ Camus queres vir também?

Camus – uh? Não obrigada em estou muito cansado, vão os dois e divirtam-se.

E assim foi Shura e Ana foram para um bar juntos.

**/-/**

Nesse mesmo dia em que a turma de Artes fora desenhar as ruínas da Grécia, Milo e Aioria não tinham aula durante o dia todo por isso decidiram aproveitar e passear pela praia, estava, ambos sentados na areia da praia com os seus fatos de surf vestidos.

Milo estava bastante calado e pensativo

Aioria – terra chama lua… responda lua…

Milo – Aioria por favor …. ¬¬

Aioria – xxiii hoje não estas nos teus dias… ultimamente andas um pouco estranho… o que se passa?

Milo – humm, n-não é nada…. São só parvoíces minhas…

Aioria – e posso ajudar?

Milo – infelizmente não…

Aioria – odeio ver-te assim… tu és tão alegre e falador… mas ultimamente não pareces o mesmo…

Milo – são coisas complicadas de contar… prefiro resolver isto sozinho…

Aioria suspirou – bem, já que é assim eu vou apanhar umas ondas vens?

Milo – mehh… agora não me apetece vai tu…

Aioria – como queiras – pega na prancha e vai para o mar.

Milo deita-se na areia – Aii Milo, Milo… será que gostas mesmo do Kamph? Tu não paras de pensar nele quando ele não está, ficas radiante quando ele esta contigo… - suspira – deve ser só atracção ou algo assim… mas amor? Acho que ainda não e caso para tanto…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Dois longos meses de trabalho árduo com algum tempo para relaxar, tinha chegado o momento mais esperado, o começo das férias de verão e o adeus aos finalistas.

Ana com o diploma de final de curso na mão – Finalmente, aqueles longos anos de estudo tinham de dar frutos um dia ^^

Camus – é verdade um 18,5 de média para cada um, e mundo do trabalho aqui vamos nos!

Ana – Estou mais a pensar na festa dos Rousseau

Camus – tinha-me esquecido completamente disso…

Ai o telemóvel do Camus toca.

Camus – Tou? Ahh Milo, olá… não, não interrompes nada já saímos… claro que passamos, com uma média de 18,5 eu e a Ana…. – Sorri – ahh obrigada…. Era media de 17,6 muito bem ^^… sim podes vir cá ter claro… ok nos esperamos, ate já Milo tchau. – desliga o telemóvel.

Camus – o Milo vem cá ter connosco.

Ana – já reparei – sorri de forma matreira.

Camus – pára com isso…

Ana – parar com o quê?

Camus – com esse risinho…

Ana - ^^

Pouco tempo depois Aioria e Milo chegam de carro, ambos saem radiante e com um diploma na mão.

Milo – Então artistas tudo bem?

Camus – olá Milo.

Aioria – finalmente adeus faculdade ate nunca!

Ana – Podes crer Aioria ^^

Milo- o que acham de comemorar-mos com um copo?

Camus – boa ideia.

Aioria – er…desculpem mas eu não posso ir…

Milo – ohh porquê?

Aioria – Combinei um encontro com a Marin ^w^

Milo – lá vai ele sair com a namoradinha sem dizer nada… e tu Ana vais?

Ana – err… desculpa Milo, eu já tenho um compromisso…

Camus – com quem?

Ana – Shura….

Camus – humm… Milo sendo assim não sei se será melhor adiar…

Ana – vai lá como o Milo diverte-te ^^

Aioria – sim, concordo com a Ana, vão os dois e aproveitem ^^

Milo – ok…

Camus pensava – eu mato-te Ana…. ¬¬

**/-/**

**No bar**

Milo e Camus estavam a conversar animadamente.

Camus – … para já vou trabalhar na empresa do meu pai como secretário pessoal do meu pai, resolver os problemas da empresa e essas coisas.

Milo – isso é óptimo, eu vou ver se alguém precisa de um advogado espectacular e lindo como eu – da uma gargalhada

Camus também deu uma gargalhada

Milo – então queres ir a algum lado?

Camus – hum… não tenho nenhuma ideia… e tu?

Milo – hum… sei lá, shopping, cinema, praia, andar pelas redondezas…

Camus – queres ir ao cinema?

Milo – óptima escolha, não me digas que gosta daqueles filmes lamechas…?

Camus – naa… eu vejo qualquer coisa desde que a historia seja interessante.

Milo – ah bom… então podemos ir agora? Eu dou-te boleia.

Camus – o-okey…

**/-/**

**No cinema**

Milo – um que filme vamos ver? Batman o regresso, Saw 3, declaro-vos marido e marido…

Camus – UH?

Milo – é o nome do filme, a história e de dois amigos que se apaixonam mas não querem admitir que são gays e depois no fim casam-se…- percebendo a história do filme tentou mudar de assunto - errr… o do batman ouvi dizer que e engraçado…

Camus – humm… eu vejo o que quiseres…

Milo – sendo assim… bora ver o Saw?

Camus – não gosto muito desse tipo de filmes ainda tenho pesadelos.

Milo – ohhh agora viras-te menina foi? Tens o meu ombro para te esconderes se quiseres – diz em tom de gozo.

Camus – não achei piada nenhuma Milo…

Milo – desculpa Camus, então vamos ver o quê?

Camus – o Saw…

Milo – a sério?

Camus – sim, vamos antes que a fila aumente.

Milo ficou boquiaberto com a reacção de Camus, e viu-o afastar-se em direcção a bilheteira e pensou para consigo – meus deuses que corpo que ele tem… tão perfeito tão… - tom normal – MILO PÁRA COM ISSO!

Alguma pessoa que passavam viram Milo a gritar consigo mesmo e olharam para ele estupefactos, Milo sorriu e correu para a bilheteira envergonhado.

Algum tempo depois dentro da sala, o filme nem a meio ia e já havia pessoas a saírem da sala porque não aguentavam ver o filme.

Milo e Camus tentaram assistir ao resto do filme, partilhavam um grande balde de pipocas e cada um tinha a sua bebida.

Milo nervoso por causa do filme – e-então… t-tas com medo?

Camus a tremer – n-nem p-por s-sombras o filme n-não assusta n-nada

Da uma parte bastante macabra no filme.

Milo e Camus – AAAAHHHHHH

Quando Camus dá por sim, estava a ser fortemente abraçado por Milo, ele tinha a cara escondida a no pescoço de Camus e o balde das pipocas estavam caídas no chão.

Camus corou fortemente e conteve-se para não lhe sair um gemido, ao sentir a respiração quente do escorpiano no seu pescoço. Milo recompondo-se e soltou Camus que ainda estava imóvel.

Milo – desculpa…

Camus voltando a si – para quem não tinha medo do filme, reagir assim… e depois a menina sou eu…

Milo – ¬¬

Camus sorriu e olhou-o de lado.

Continuaram a ver o filme.

Milo pensava – bendito susto… ao menos pude sentir aquele pescoço só me deu vontade de beija-lo… Ainda bem que me controlei…

Camus pensava – ainda parece que sinto a respiração quente dele… e uma sensação tão excitante.

Algum tempo depois o filme acabou e os dois saíram da sala.

Milo – tão cedo não quero ver filmes de terror…

Camus – tu é que insistis-te….

Milo – EU? Eu não insisti… apenas recomendei…

Camus – notou-se ficas-te cheiinho de medo…

Milo – olha quem fala … ¬¬

Camus sorriu de lado.

Milo – olha queres ir jogar uma partidinha de bowling?

Camus – eu nunca joguei, e não sei jogar…

Milo – eu ensino-te.

Camus – está bem…

**/-/**

**No bowling **

Milo lançou a bola e três pinos ficaram em pé.

Milo – bolas…

Camus aproximou-se com a sua bola e derrubou os três pinos que Milo tinha deixado de pé.

Milo - ¬¬

Camus – de nada…

Milo – para quem não sabia jogar…

Camus – eu aprendo depressa – colocou a bola em frente a cara e olhou para os pinos deu três paços em frente e lançou a bola derrubando todos os pinos.

Milo – O.o

Camus – Strike…

Milo – És cruel…

Camus – não, só aprendo depressa…

Milo – … odeio-te…

Camus – também te adoro…

Milo aproximou-se felinamente e sussurrou ao ouvido de Camus – isto não vai ficar assim…

Camus ao ouvir aquelas palavras e a respiração de Milo na sua orelha um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha.

Milo pegou numa bola lançou-a e quando estava perto de chegar aos pinos saiu da trajectória e acabou por cair de lado da arena.

Milo – OH VÁ LÁ! – Visivelmente chateado

Camus pegou na bola lançou-a e num só lance derrubou os pinos todos.

Milo pegou no braço de Camus – vamos embora já estou a ficar chateado…

Camus – Tens é mau perder… - ri-se…

Milo disse algo entre os dentes que Camus não conseguiu perceber.

Era fim de tarde e Milo e Camus decidem ir embora, Camus foi de boleia para sua casa no carro de Milo.

Milo – chegamos.

Camus – obrigada pela tarde, diverti-me.

Milo – ainda bem – sorri

Camus – bem tchau Milo – abrindo a porta e saindo do carro.

Milo – tchau.

Milo viu Camus entrar em casa e seguidamente arrancou.

**/-/**

**Casa da família Kamph**

Camus - cheguei.

Marie – Oh olá Camus, tudo bem?

Camus – sim, Marie… a Ana já chegou?

Marie – ela ligou e diz que vai jantar com o Shura.

Camus – Ahh… Okey…

Marie – mas querias falar com ela?

Camus – não, não, foi só por curiosidade.

Marie – ok, prepara-te daqui a um bocado o jantar vai ser servido.

Camus – está bem, vou só tomar um duche rápido.

Marie – muito bem.

**/-/**

**No restaurante**

Ana e Shura tinham acabado de jantar

Shura – Adorei o jantar, mas acima de tudo adorei a companhia.

Nesse momento Ana estava a beber, e surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Shura.

Shura sorriu tocando na mão de Ana que estava em cima da mesa.

Ana corou levemente e olhou para Shura.

Shura pensava – A anos que eu te escondo o quanto te amo, desde os belos momento que passamos quando éramos crianças… quando tu me intitulas-te o teu melhor amigo… e com isso o meu amor por ti crescia infinitamente… mas hoje vou-te dizer o que sinto…

Shura – humm… Ana…

Ana – s-sim?

Shura – e-eu… eu…d-desde a m-muito tempo q-quero-te dizer u-uma coisa.

Ana – o que?

Shura segurando a mão de Ana com as suas mãos – Ana eu… g-g-g-g….

Nesse momento o telemóvel de Ana toca.

Ana – desculpa – vai buscar o telemóvel a mala

Shura pensava – mierda…Me estragou os planos

Ana rejeitou a chama sem atender e voltou-se para Shura – o que ias dizer?

Shura – nada… nada…

Ana - ….

Shura – Queres depois ir dar uma volta a beira-mar?

Ana – humm… pode ser.

E assim foi, saíram do restaurante e foram passear a beira-mar, ambos sentam-se no muro da praia a olhar para a leve ondulação que se formava no mar, e a luz da lua cheia reflectida na água.

Shura estava cabisbaixo, e Ana olhou para ele.

Ana – Shura… o que tens?

Shura olhou para ela – eu já estou farto de esconder isto…

Ana – o que é que estás p´rai a dizer? – Perguntou confusa

Shura – desculpa-me.

Dito isso Shura beijou-a deixando Ana completamente surpreendida, mas logo se deixou levar pelo beijo do seu amado.

Shura interrompeu o beijo suavemente - era isto que queria te dizer no restaurante.

Ana sorriu e voltou a beija-lo – e esta é a minha resposta a tua pergunta.

Shura sorriu, puxou Ana e abraçou-a.

Shura – nem imaginas o tempo que esperei por este momento…

Ana sorriu e apertou mais o abraço.

**/-/**

**Casa da família Klein**

Milo estava deitado na sua cama a ouvir musica com fones, que nem ouviu o seu telemóvel tocar.

Kardia entrou no quarto de Milo – IO! PIRUÇAS!

Milo tirou os fones dos ouvidos – o que queres?

Kardia – Atenderes o telemóvel era boa ideia… não para de tocar…

Milo pegou no telemóvel e viu que tinha 10 chamadas não atendidas de Aioria e 20 mensagens.

Milo – credo, aquele gajo deve estar a morrer.

Milo ligando para Aioria.

Aioria – TOU! FOGO SE UMA PESSOA TIVESSE PARA MORRER BEM MORRIA!

Milo – diz lá o que queres….

Aioria – não te esqueças que daqui a 2 semanas vãos a gala de comemoração dos irmãos Rousseau, por isso faz os preparativos para não atrazares.

Milo muito calmamente – OH MEU DESGRAÇADO! FALTAM 2 SEMANAS! DUAS! ATÉ NASCE E MORRE MUITA GENTE!

Aioria – ehh calma. Mas eu já te conheço… preparas sempre tudo em cima da hora e os outros que esperem… né?

Milo – vai ver se esta a chover…

Aioria – tu tambem, xau

Milo – tchau ¬¬

Ambos desligam a chamada, Kardia estava encostada a porta a observar o irmao.

Milo – o que foi?

Kardia – nada. Ve se precisas de alguma coisa para levar de ferias.

Milo – tambem tu?

Kardia aproximando-se da cama de Milo e sentando-se – ah pois… tu e eu vamos ter um longo periodo de ferias juntos…

Milo ironicamente – yupi… ¬¬

Kardia – fico feliz por isso…

Após recer as chamada de Aioria, Milo decidiu mandar uma mensagem a Camus.

"Ola Camus, tudo bem?

Gostava de saber se podemos aproveitar esta duas semanas, já que brevemente vou viajar para Pireus, fica um pouco longe daqui, e vou estar cerca de 2 semanas lá.Gostaria de aproveitar ao maximo a tua companhia… isto é se quiseres…

Depois combinamos algo, abraço amigo.

Ass. Milo."

Pouco tempo depois recebeu uma mensagem de Camus.

"Bonne nuite Milo.

Creio que vamos ter mais do que duas semanas para aproveitar, porque eu tambem vou viajar para os Pireu brevemente… só não sei e se vamos para o mesmo local… eu e a minha familia vamos a uma gala de comemoraçao dos empresarios Rousseau.

Se calhar vamos para sitios diferentes…

Eu aceito com todo gosto o convite para as 2 semanas que se aproximam depois combinamos melhor.

Um grande abraço Milo, até a proxima"

Milo ficou boquiaberto, e quase se conteve para não dar um grito de felicidade.

Milo – eu não acredito vamos estar juntos até na gala- ar sonhador - ate parece um sonho…

Volta a escrever uma mensagem.

"eu tambem vou a essa gala dos Rousseau ^^

Que cuicidencia hein."

Camus ao ler a mensagem deu um grande sorriso.

Camus – ele tambem vai estar la… que maravilha

"estou ancioso que chegue o dia da viagem, pardon mas eu agora vou dormir, até a proxima Milo dorme bem."

Milo sorriu

"dorme bem Camus"

Camus

"merci, igualmente"

Quando estava quase a se deitar alguem bate a porta.

Camus – hummff… Oui?

Ana entra no quarto com um grande sorriso – posso mano?

Camus – Ui o jantar com o Shura deve ter corrido bem deve…

Ana – nem imaginas o quanto – senta-se na beira da cama.

Camus – conta lá.

Ana – ele… ele… beijou-me…

Camus boquiaberto e a sorrir ao mesmo tempo – o que?

Ana – é verdade ^^ é verdade e a tua tarde com o Milo como foi?

Camus suspirou e encostou-se a cabeceira da cama - fantastico

Ana – Daww… conta lá como foi

Camus – bem fomos a um bar, depois fomos ao cinena ao bowling e depois viemos para casa.

Ana – que romantico ^w^

Camus – e não sabes da melhor…

Ana – o que? O Milo declraurou-se a ti?

Camus - ¬¬

Ana – conta lá

Camus - o Milo tambem vai a gala dos Rousseau.

Ana – não posso….

Camus – é verdade.

Ana – mas como é que ele vai?

Camus – sei la, mas eu vou descobrir isso amanha…

Ana – ok…

Camus – bem agora se me das licença quero dormir

Ana – ok, eu tambem vou, boa noite maninho- beija-lhe a cara.

Camus boa noite maninha – retribui-lhe o beijo

Ana antes de sair do quarto – sonha com o teu escorpiaozinho.

Camus pega na almofada e ameaça atira-la mas Ana sai rapidamente do quarto.

Camus – finalmente vou dormir…. – apaga a luz e dorme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

No dia seguinte Camus foi acordado por uma mensagem.

Camus – humm…. – olha para o relogio – 10.00h… deixei-me dormir… - pega no telemovel e quando vê que é uma sms do Milo sorri e lê a mensagem

"Bom dia Camus, dormiste bem?

Olha eu gostaria de te convidar para um passeio depois de almoço o que me dizes?"

Camus sorriu e respondeu a mensagem.

Milo sentado na cama – aii que nervos… anda lá camus responde….

O telemovel de Milo dá sinal de sms.

"Bom dia Milo. Sim dormi bem obrigada ^^

Desculpa, eu hoje ia ate ao parque para desenhar uma paisagem, se se eventualmente quises vir comigo…. Estas a vontade"

Milo – ir ao parque ve-lo pintar… hhumm…. Ok…

"sim claro. Pode ser as 3h? e o local?"

Camus – huumm…

"sim as 3h é perfeito… queres vir ter ca a casa? Iamos no meu carro porque tenho la o material de pintura."

Milo quase apanhado um susto – O.O ir a c-casa dele… uiii… Camy tu não me provoques…. – disse com sorriso matreiro.

"sim pode ser, eu vou ai ter contigo.

Ate já entao."

Camus – ufff… espero é que ele não me distraia…

"ate já"

**/-/**

**3 horas, casa da familia Kamph**

Milo chegou no seu carro, estaciou em frente a casa de Camus, e dirigiu-se a porta

Milo a entrada com os olhos fechado – ufff… vamos lá milo…. Toca a campainha perguntas pelo Kamph e esperas por ele…

Milo tocou a campainha e Marie atendeu.

Marie – sim? O que deseja?

Milo – o-ola é a casa dos Kamph?

Marie – é sim…

Milo – O Camus está?

Marie – sim, mas quem é o senhor?

Milo – eu chamo-me Milo Klein sou amigo do Camus.

Marie – AAHH sim, o Camus disse-me que o senhor hoje viria aqui, entre por favor.

Milo – obrigada – entra

Marie – quer tomar alguma coisa?

Milo – não obrigada eu estou bem.

Marie – sente-se ponha-se a vontade.

Milo senta-se no sofa – obrigada.

Marie – se me dá licença eu vou chamar o Camus.

Milo – obrigada mais uma vez ^^

Kiba entra na sala e dirige-se a Milo, começando-o a cheira-lo.

Milo – ola, quem es tu – acaricia-lhe a cabeça e Kiba continua a cheira-lo.

Pouco tempo depoois, Camus desceu as escadas entrou na sala.

Camus ao ver Milo a brincar com Kiba, ficou a observa-lo, mas acima de tudo percebeu o quanto Milo estava extremamente sensual. Ele usava uma camisa semi larga preta, mas que dava para definir os seus belos musculos e uma calças de ganga azuis.

Camus não parava de olhar para ele, e Milo estava completamente distraido a fazer festas a Kiba, quando olhou para a porta e viu que Camus estava lá.

Milo – oh ola Camus – levanta-se

Camus sacudindo a cabeça – oh ola Milo.

Milo ficou parado a olhar para Camus, ele vestia uma calças pretas e uma camisa amarelo torrado.

Milo estava completamente hipnotizado a olhar para Camus quando sente algo la lamber-lhe a mao, e da um pequeno salto.

Milo olhando para baixo – ola pequena – baixa-se e acaricia-lhe a cabeça.

Camus – entao a Kiba já se afeiçou a ti?

Milo olhando para Camus – Kiba? – olha para Kiba – tens um lindo nome sabia – acaricia-lhe a cabeça e o corpo.

Camus – Err entao vamos?

Milo – sim – tchau Kiba – acaricialhe os lados da cara eKiba la-lhe uma lambidela no nariz.

Milo levantou-se e saiu com Camus para o carro.

Chegaram ao parque e escolheram um belo local com árvores de varios tipos, um lago com patos e cisnes.

Milo espreguiçando-se – este lugar e exelente.

Camus – sim é belo e relaxante.

Milo – entao o que vais desenhar?

Camus – humm… talvez o lago e parte do jardim.

Camus senta-se na relva

Milo senta-se na relva ao lado dele – posso assistir ao teu desenho?

Camus – sim claro. So que não sei e se vais achar uma seca…

Milo – naaa, de maneira nenhuma.

Camus sorriu e pegou no bloco – ora bem ao trabalho.

Camus desenhou durante algum tempo e Milo não tirava os olhos do desenho de Camus.

Camus tinha o desenho finalizado – ufa… acabei

Milo – está fantástico

Camus olhando para o desenho – não esta nada de especial.

Milo – não sejas modesto. Esta realista. O Shion tem razão quando elegia os teus trabalhos.

Camus sorriu e corou um pouco e deitou-se da relva, Milo fez o mesmo.

Milo com os olhos fechados – está-se mesmo bem aqui.

Camus com os olhos fechados – Podes crer

Milo suspirou – eu vou dormir uma sestazinha, não me deixes aqui ok!

Camus olhou para ele e sorriu – tudo bem eu acho que também vou aproveitar para uma sesta, esta suave aragem e este sol sabem mesmo bem.

Milo – Podes crer.

Camus fechava os olhos mas não conseguiu dormir, abriu um olho e viu o escorpião a dormir profundamente, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Camus pensava – com ele é lindo… o corpo bem definido… - suspirava - … ele é mesmo um sonho.

Camus levantou-se e pegou no bloco, aproveitou o facto de Milo estar a dormir e começou a olhar para ele.

Algum tempo depois, Milo espreguiçou-se e bocejou, quando acordou viu Camus sentado a olhar para ele e a sorrir.

Milo – o que foi? – Perguntou confuso

Camus escondendo o bloco – n-nada…

Milo senta-se e olha-o de forma matreira e sensual – estas com cara de caso… o bloco… deixa-me ver…

Camus nervoso – n-não tem nada….

Milo – deixa-me ver – estende-lhe a mão.

Camus – não tem nada… a serio.

MIlo – Então porque que estas a esconder o bloco se não tens nada a esconder-me…?

Camus suspirou – eu mostro-te mas por favor não te zangues comigo.

Milo - …. Mostra….

Camus abriu o bloco numa determinada pagina e mostrou a Milo.

Milo ao ver o que estava no bloco – O.O

Camus cabisbaixo – desculpa….

Milo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – estas a brincar? ADOREI! Nunca ninguém me tinha desenhado, esta super realista!

Camus sorriu – o-obrigada…

Milo – olha tive uma ideia maluca…

Camus – qual?

Milo- er-… é melhor não…

Camus – diz lá….

Milo – lá

Camus - ¬¬

Milo – Podes humm… fazer um retrato meu? Se for preciso eu pago-te

Camus – se quiseres que te faça um retrato mas não te vou cobrar nada…

Milo – mas…

Camus - nem mas nem meio mas…

Milo – ok, depois temos de marcar um dia, o que me dizes?

Camus – por mim tudo bem.

Milo – fixe ^^

Camus sorriu – humm.. Milo queres ir lanchar?

Milo – boa ideia, podemos ir ao café onde a Marin trabalha, fica aqui perto.

Camus – ok mas… quem é a Marin?

Milo – é a namorada do Aioria.

Camus – ahh – pensava – credo que susto que apanhei agora … pensei que era a namorada dele que me esqueci completamente que a Marin e a namorada do Aioria….

Milo – Camy vamos?

Camus – uh? S-sim, sim.

Chegaram ao café e foram atendidos por Marin, uma jovem com cabelo curto e ruivo e olhos azuis.

Marin – boa tarde, então tudo bem?

Milo – oh olá Marin como estas?

Marin – bem obrigada, e contigo?

Milo – também, ah este aqui é o meu amigo Camus.

Camus – Bonjour

Marin – O-Olá – sorri – então o que vão querer?

Milo – olha para mim um sumo de ananás e uma fatia de bolo.

Marin – queres, bolo mármore, ananás ou tarte de laranja?

Milo – hum… bolo mármore, e tu Camus?

Camus – hum… pode ser um sumo de laranja e tarte de laranja

Marin – muito bem, eu já trago tudo.

Milo e Camus – obrigada.

Camus – então quando queres marcar a pintura?

Milo – quando quiseres e quando poderes.

Camus – para a semana dá-te jeito?

Milo – sim sim.

Camus – entao o que me dizes 6º feira?

Milo – excelente, pode ser em minha casa?

Camus – e-em tua c-casa?

Milo – ah algum problema?

Camus – não, não…. Tudo ok, só que eu não sei onde moras ^^´

Milo – se for preciso vou-te buscar a tua casa.

Camus – só te dou trabalho…

Milo – não das nada, eu é que te pedi a pintura

Camus sorriu, Marin Chegou com os pedidos.

Marin – com a vossa licença – pousa as coisas – bom apetite.

Milo - obrigada

Camus – merci.

Telemóvel do Milo toca nesse momento.

Milo – desculpa é o meu irmão.

Camus – fica a vontade.

Milo – tou? Sim… não jantas em casa? … oh-oh-oh… quer dizer avisas-me me cima da hora… humff… ok eu desenrasco-me sozinho… ta tchau… - desliga.

Milo – os irmãos muito adoram lixar-nos…

Camus – o que se passou?

Milo – é que o meu irmão foi sair com uns amigos e não vai jantar em casa e não sabe se vai dormir lá… Eu vou ter de comprar alguma coisa para eu jantar.

Camus – … Dás-me licença para fazer uma chamada?

Milo – a vontade.

Camus pega no telemóvel – Tou, Marie? Olha será que é muita maçada eu levar aí um amigo para jantar? Sim? Óptimo, então ate logo… olha prepara o quarto de hospedes para a cautela. Ok, muito obrigada, beijinhos Marie – Camus desliga a chamada.

Camus – pronto, já está.

Milo – Vais ter visita lá em casa?

Camus – sim…

Milo – humm…

Ambos continuaram a lanchar, e pouco tempo depois regressaram a casa de Camus.

Milo – bem eu vou indo.

Camus – gostava que entrasses, tenho uma coisa para ti.

Milo – o quê?

Camus – anda e logo verás.

Camus e Milo entram em casa, e logo Marie aparece.

Marie – olá meninos.

Camus – bonjour Marie

Milo – olá D. Marie

Marie – por favor trate-me só por Marie

Milo – só se me tratar por tu

Marie – esta bem ^^, ah Camus eu já preparei tudo para a visita do seu amigo.

Camus – óptimo – vira-se para o seu amigo - Milo ficas por cá esta noite.

Milo – o.o, o que?

Camus – ficas ca a jantar e se for preciso ficas ca a dormir.

Milo – desculpa Camus mas não posso aceitar.

Camus – anda lá, fica…

Milo – desculpa eu não quero dar trabalho…

Camus – não dás trabalho nenhum… anda lá fica…

Milo – Eu fico… mas contrariado….

Camus ^^

**/-/**

Depois do jantar Milo estava no quarto com Camus, o escorpiano estava sentado numa cadeira com cara de amuado.

Camus – o que se passa?

Milo – Estou chateado contigo…

Camus – porque?

Milo – porque só estou a dar trabalho a tua família, e não perguntas-te se aceitava o convite ou não…

Camus sentou-se na cama virado para ele – porque já sabia a resposta…

Milo - ¬¬

Camus – e não das trabalho nenhum Milo… os meus pais adoram ter visitas cá em casa, e sobretudo conhecer os nossos amigos mais próximos.

Milo - …

Camus – então, o que queres fazer?

Milo pensava – eu dizia-te o que te fazia… ai dizia-te….- Milo me tom normal – não sei… o que recomendas?

Camus – humm… queres jogar playstation?

Milo – fixe, que jogos tens?

Camus – a playstation é da Ana, mas ela não se importa que se jogue.

Milo – sem querer ser chato, eu não gosto de jogo se raparigas…

Camus – corrida, luta e desporto é de raparigas?

Milo – ena… tem gostos masculinos hein…

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha levemente

Milo – desculpa não foi por mal

Camus sorriu – então vamos?

Camus e Milo foram para o quarto de Ana.

Camus bateu a porta – Ana? Posso entrar?

Ana atrás deles – Humm não sei…

Camus olhou para trás – pensei que estavas no quarto.

Ana – o que precisas?

Camus – Podemos jogar na playstation?

Ana – sim, sabes que podes jogar a vontade…

Camus – tu as vezes passas-te…

Ana – e na brincadeira… ah Milo

Milo – sim?

Ana – cuidado com o meu maninho a jogar … ele pode ficar violento…

Milo surpreendido e a rir – o que?

Ana – ainda me lembro que quando éramos pequenos, estávamos a jogar ele mandou-me abaixo da cama só para ganhar uma corrida…

Camus – eu era pequeno... e já estava farto de perder…

Ana – 25 vitórias e tu 0 ahahahaha…

Camus - ¬¬

Milo tentava conter o riso.

Camus puxando pelo braço de Milo – vamos… - entra no quarto

Camus – entras?

Ana – não obrigada, eu e o Shura vamos ver um filme, eu só preciso de ir buscar o filme ao quarto.

Ana já com o filme na mão e Milo e Camus sentados na sua cama.

Ana – bem divirtam-se, ate já.

Camus – ate já

Milo – ate já Ana.

Ana sai do quarto.

Milo pensava – meu deus, sozinho num quarto com o Camus… numa cama… Uiii controla-te Milo, controla-te….

Camus – bem vamos a uma corridinha?

Milo – bora, mas não e para me derrubares da cama ok?

Camus - ¬¬ eu mando-te é pela janela…

Milo - ^^

E jogaram durante algumas horas.

Milo bocejou

Camus – já estas com sono?

Milo – algum mas ainda aguento outra corrida.

Camus – se estás cansado, podemos nos deitar.

Milo – ok, e onde e que eu vou dormir?

Camus – tens o quarto dos hóspedes.

Milo pensava – eu quero é dormir contigo e fazer loucuras contigo… - tom normal – e onde é?

Camus – vamos, há mas antes disso eu vou-te buscar um pijama.

Milo – obrigada, eu vou te compensar por isto…

Camus – não sejas tonto…

Camus ia entrar no quarto quando viu que Ana tinha ficado a dormir na sua cama.

Camus para si – era o que me faltava… ela veio dormir para a minha cama… oh bem fico na dela.

Aproximou-se da cómoda e tirou um pijama, beijou a irmã e foi-se embora.

Camus – toma, espero que sirva.

Milo – obrigada.

Camus – eu vou dormir no quarto da Ana…

Milo – porque?

Camus – ela lembrou-se de dormir na minha cama…

Milo – nos também ocupamos a cama dela…

Camus acenou negativamente e sorrir – bem vamos.

Camus indicou o quarto a Milo, e despediu-se dele.

Milo com um pijama de seda azul-escuro já vestido entrou na cama e deitou-se.

Milo – ainda consigo sentir o cheiro do Camus, é tão sensual tão… aiii Camus, Camus… o que tu me fazes… - suspira - se soubesses o quanto te desejo…

Camus no quarto de Ana.

Camus – Aii Milo… porque me torturas desta maneira, nem sabes a vontade que tenho de te beijar e sei lá mais o quê…- suspirou – se soubesses o quanto te amo…

No dia seguinte Milo tomou o pequeno-almoço com os Kamph e logo voltou para sua casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Passou-se uma semana, Milo foi buscar Camus casa e o levou para a sua.

Milo – bem-vindo, entra fica a vontade.

Camus entrou – obrigada.

Milo senta-se no sofá – então… onde me vais desenhar?

Camus – onde quiseres…

Milo – humm… sei lá aqui na sala, quarto, jardim, sei lá…

Camus pensava – eu e que te fazia algo aqui e agora – tom normal – não sei Milo, escolhe tu o retrato é teu não meu…

Milo – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Camus – Podes.

Milo - que tipo de como é que hei-de explicar isto… se gostas mais de desenhar modelos com roupa ou …. Ou….

Camus – modelo nu?

Milo corou levemente – s-sim…

Camus – bem eu gosto dos dois, mas confesso que o nudismo fascina-me… gosto de desenhar e perceber a anatomia do corpo, não sei explicar muito bem…

Milo – er… Camus…

Camus – sim?

Milo – Tu … err…. Q-queres… me desenhar… tu sabes…

Camus – uh?

Milo timidamente e bastante corado – nu…

Camus cora violentamente – n-nu?

Milo – s-sim…

Camus engole em seco – s-se q-quiseres…

Milo fica encolhido e bastante envergonhado pensava – aii será que meti agua? Tens de relaxar Milo….

Camus – Vamos desenhar?

Milo – s-sim – levanta-se e leva Camus para o seu quarto.

**No quarto de Milo.**

Milo – então, c-com e-e q-que isto f-funciona?

Camus – primeiro tens de te por a vontade, relaxar, se não te sentires a vontade não posso fazer grande coisa…

Milo – eu estou bastante nervoso…

Camus – É normal, tens é de tentar relaxar….

Milo – ok

Camus – senta-te na cama, ou numa cadeira.

Milo foi-se despindo e o aquariano não tirou os olhos do corpo bem definido do Grego, logo sentou-se na cama confortavelmente apoiando as costas nas almofadas.

Milo – esta bem assim?

Camus pensava sem tirar os olhos do escorpião – Meu deus como ele é perfeito… e lindo…

Milo – camus…?

Camus – uh? Ahh sim… deixa-me só ajeitar algumas coisas - aproxima-se dele, mete um joelho na cama e começa a arranjar os cabelos, ajeita-lhe a pose e alisa os lençóis da cama que tambem cobriam a cintura e um pouco das pernas.

Camus – agora parece que esta… não te podes é mexer quando te estiver a desenhar…

Milo – sim senhor.

Camus começou a esboçar Milo durante algumas horas.

Milo falando sem mexer o muito o corpo – já me dói o rabo de estar tanto tempo sentado.

Camus – aguenta mais um bocado, já está quase no fim.

Milo – ainda bem….

Algum tempo depois

Camus – C´est finni

Milo levanta-se – aiii as minhas perninhas… - veste um robe e vai a cambalear ver o desenho – Uau… Camus eu sabia que era bom mas isso WOW…

Camus – gostas-te?

Milo – se gostei? Adorei, está lidíssimo, super realista!

Camus sorriu ao ouvir os elogios de Milo enquanto isso massajava a própria mão.

Milo – até parece uma foto, esta hiper realista.

Camus – bem sendo assim… - pega na tela – é para ti.

Milo – para mim? Camus eu… eu não sei o que dizer…

Camus – um obrigado seria simpático.

Milo olhou para Camus sentiu os seus olhos humedecidos, saltou para os braços do aquariano fazendo-o quase cair para o chão.

Milo – muito obrigada Camus, muito obrigada

Camus retribuindo o abraço – de nada Milo.

Sem quebrar o abraço Milo olhou nos olhos de Camus, desceu para o olhar para a boca bem definida do aquariano, e logo voltou a olha-lo nos olhos.

Milo sentia um enorme desejo de beijar Camus, sentia-se nervoso e o seu coração batia a mil a hora, sentindo o corpo quente de Camus encostado ao seu, sentia-se excitado.

Camus sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha, sentia-se nervoso e com o coração a palpitar fortemente, sentia o corpo do grego junto fazia de tudo para se controlar e não cometer alguma loucura.

Milo levemente corado foi-se aproximando lentamente da boca de Camus, e subiu um pouco o olhar viu que o seu amigo estava a cerrar os olhos lentamente, foi-se aproximando, fechou os olhos e beijou Camus timidamente.

Quebraram o beijo suavemente e encararam-se durante uns segundos, Milo e Camus sem aguentar mais deram um beijo mais voraz, apaixonado e sensual.

A língua de Milo explorava cada canto do interior da boca de Camus e fazia-o soltar alguns gemidos, ambos acabaram por cair na cama e prosseguiram o beijo.

Pouco tempo depois quebraram o beijo suavemente, ambos estavam ofegantes.

Milo encarando Camus – Amo-te Camy…

Camus encarando Milo – Também te amo Milo.

Milo sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

O telemóvel de Camus tocou, e ele despertou lentamente, sentiu um peso no seu peito, Milo tinha adormecido lá.

Camus sorriu e atendeu o telemóvel.

Camus - tou?

Ana – Camus, olha tivemos um convite para irmos a um jantar de despedida…

Camus – quem é que vai embora?

Ana – o Shaka e o Mu, vão de ferias…

Camus – o quê? – suspira – ok eu vou.

Ana – fixe. Onde estas?

Camus – err… na casa do Milo porque?

Ana sorrindo de forma matreira – nada…

Camus – pára com isso Ana…

Ana – hehehehe…. Bem não demores, até já.

Camus – ate já. – desligou

Camus enterrou-se mais nas almofadas.

Milo – o que se passa?

Camus levanta um pouco a cabeça – nada mon ange, é que… recebi um convite para um jantar de despedida de dois amigos…

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha – desculpa a parte do "mon ange" hipnotizou-me que nem ouvi mais nada a partir daí.

Camus sorriu e beijou-o – eu tenho de ir Milo, ainda tenho de me preparar…

Milo – tudo bem… Eu vou levo-te a casa.

Camus – obrigada.

Milo vestiu-se levou Camus a casa, despedindo-se dele com um beijo.

Milo dentro do carro – até amanhã amor.

Camus fora do carro – até amanhã mon ange.

Milo seguiu o caminho para sua casa.

**/-/**

**Casa da família Kamph**

Camus tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava a vestir-se. Usava uma calça social preta, uma camisa vermelha escura com mangas pelos cotovelos, e sapatos pretos.

Camus – Estou pronto.

Desceu e foi ter com Ana que o esperava na sala.

Ana estava sentada no sofá com um vestido azul-turquesa de amarrar no pescoço, justo no abdómen e alargava na cintura, o vestido dava-lhe ate um pouco acima dos joelhos, usava umas sandálias de tiras pretas e uma bandolete azul-escura.

Camus – Uau, maninha tu estás …. UAU…

Ana – obrigada tu estas uma brasa! ^^

Camus – vamos? já devíamos estar a caminho.

Ana – sim vamos – pega na mala e sai com Camus.

Chegarando ao restaurante. Shaka e Mu esperavam por eles na entrada.

Shaka vestia uma calça social branca e uma camisa azul-bebé, Mu usava umas calças beije e uma blusa cor creme.

Camus – olá, boa noite

Ana – olá ^^

Shaka – olá pessoal.

Mu – olá Ana, olá Camus.

Shaka – uau, vocês esmeraram-se, hein.

Ana – obrigada ^w^

Camus sorriu

Mu – bem vamos?

Todos entram no restaurante, jantaram animadamente e a meio da refeição surgiu uma novidade.

Shaka – Ana, Camus… - olha para Mu – eu e o Mu decidimos vos uma coisa…

Camus – o quê?

Shaka segurando a mão de Mu – eu e o Mu … decidimos que voces deviam ser os primeiros a saber já que são as pessoas que mais confiamos, e alem do mais são os nossos melhores amigos.

Ana – daww… conta-la estas a deixar-me anciosa.

Shaka – eu… e … o Mu…. Bem nos…. – olha para Mu que estava corado e a rir, volta a olhar para Camus e Ana – somos namorados.

Ana e Camus – o.o

Mu – o que foi?

Ana – finalmente vocês se declararam ^^

Camus – meus parabéns - sorriu

Shaka – obrigada, se não fosse a vossa ajuda para conquistar o meu carneirinho…

Mu corado – pára de me chamar isso em público Shaka… - Dito isso os três amigo riram-se do comentário do ariano.

Ana – fico muito feliz por estarem juntos ^^

Mu – obrigada Ana - sorriu

Camus – ouvi dizer que voces vão viajar.

Mu – é verdade mas o Shaka não me disse onde vamos… - olhou para ele

Shaka – nos vamos para….

Ana, Camus e Mu -?

Shaka – veeee….

Ana, Camus e Mu - ¬¬

Shaka – neeee….

Ana – Veneza?

Mu deu um salto – Veneza?

Shaka – sim ^^

Mu – aahhh que eu sempre quis ir a Veneza ^w^ - abraça-o – obrigada amor, obrigada

Shaka - ^^

Camus – e quando partem?

Mu – amanha de manha, foi por isso que quisemos nos despedir hoje de vocês, lamento e que tenha sido em cima da hora.

Ana – não houve problema ^^

Camus – é … claro… que não…

Shaka – Interrompemos alguma coisa Camy?

Camus – não, não ^^´

Shaka – mas apesar de irmos de férias quero que mandem noticia entendido?

Ana e Camus – sim.

Mu - Então quando é que vão a tal festa lá dos gémeos Rousseau?

Ana – para a semana se tudo correr bem.

Shaka – bem então que tudo corra bem na vossa viagem ^^

Camus e Ana – igualmente ^^

Continuaram o jantar e a conversar animadamente, até chegar a hora da despedida.

Shaka e Mu foram para sua casa, e Ana e Camus foram para sua.

**/-/**

**Na casa da família Kamph**

Camus estava sentado na cama abraçado a almofada e com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Ana entra no quarto dele.

Ana docemente – Camy…

Camus docemente – uh?

Ana – que sorrisinho é esse? Hein?

Camus abriu mais o sorriso.

Ana senta-se ao lado dele na cama – conta, conta, conta…

Camus – 1,2,3,4,5,6…

Ana - ¬¬

Camus continuou a sorrir.

Ana – conta de uma vez… antes que me dê uma coisinha má…

Camus – eu e o Milo…

Ana – sim….

Camus – bem… nos…

Ana – VOCES O QUÊ!

Camus – SHHH…. Fala baixo.

Ana – já me estou a passar…

Camus – beijamo-nos – disse a meio da frase de Ana

Ana - … tu estas ai cheio de rodeio e … O.O – olha boquiaberta para Camus – t-tu e o Milo b-b-b-beijaram-se?

Camus acenou positivamente com um pequeno sorriso.

Ana – AAAAAHHHHHH – atira-se a Camus e abraça-o – parabéns maninho ^^ estou tão feliz por ti.

Camus – obrigada pelo teu apoio Ana.

Ana – ora para que servem as maninhas?

Camus sorriu e apertou o abraço.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitlo XIX**

**Casa da familia Kamph**

Era vespera da grande viagem Camus e Ana estavam animados a preparar as malas.

Camus – estou mortinho por estar naquela casa de campo

Ana – sim, o que queres sei eu, queres e estar perto do teu amour…

Camus – ¬¬

Ana sorriu de lado

Camus – hummf….

Ana sorriu e continuou a preparar a mala

Nesse momento Shura entra.

Shura – Buenas Noches, posso entrar?

Ana – Shura… - sorriu atirou-se a ele abraçou-o e beijou-o

Shura – Tive saudades tuas cariño.

Ana – tambem ma cher

Shura – influencias do Camus?

Ana deu uma gargalhada.

Camus sorriu e arqueou uma sobrenacelha

Shura – ola cunhado.

Camus – ehhh já a pensar em casamento?

Shura – isso temos muuucho tempo – beija o rosto de Ana

Ana – tambem concordo.

Camus – entao, já tens as malas prontas?

Shura – sí, já esta tudo pronto…

Ana – surtudo – solta-se – eu vou acabar de preparar as malas.

Camus – anda lá porque amanha temos de acordar cedo.

Ana – humm… nem me fales…

**/-/**

**Na casa da familia Klein **

Milo no seu quarto– KARDIA! ONDE ESTÁ O MEU FATO?

Kardia no seu quarto – no teu armario onde havia de estar?

Milo – Não está… já revirei o armario todo e não encontro

Kardia chega ao quarto de Milo, abre a porta da direira e mesmo ao canto meio escondido estava um fato preto coberto com um plastico.

Kardia com o fato no mao – é isto que procuras?

Milo chateado – é… - arranca o fato das maos de Kardia e arruma-o na mala.

Milo– cromo…

Kardia – caderneta de 100 cromos….

Milo – eu posso ser caderneta de 100 mas tu es o cromo 101

Kardia – olha o formiguinha já tem catarro…

Milo – não chates…

Kardia atirou Milo de barriga para cima da cama e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

Milo – PÁRA KARDIA! AHAHAHAHAHA PÁRA! AAHAHAHAAH

Kardia a fazer cócegas – Só quando admitires que sou melhor que tu em TUDO!

Milo – NUNCA AHAHAHAHAHAH

Kardia – como queiras – continua a fazer-lhe mais cócegas.

**/-/**

**Na casa da família Smith**

No quarto de Aioria, Aioros vai ter com o seu irmão

Aioros – Então mano, esta tudo pronto?

Aioria sentado em cima da mala para tentar fecha-la – acho que sim…

Aioros – queres ajuda?

Aioria – agradecia…

Aioros enquanto ajudava o irmao – entao a Marim também vai?

Aioria a saltar sentado na mala para ajudar a fecha-la – iap… e-la, vem cá ter, da-qui a na-da.

Aioros – fechou!

Aioria – finalmente …. – Sai de cima da mala.

A campainha toca.

Aioros – deve ser a… - foi interrompido por Aioria que saiu disparado do quarto criando uma enorme corrente de ar quase faz Aioros cair – Marin…

Aioria abriu a porta – olá amorinho.

Marin – olá Leãozinho – beijou-o

Aioria – então pronta para a viagem de amanha?

Marin – mais do que pronta, ajudas-me com as malas?

Aioria – eu meto-as já no carro – pega nas malas e começa a por dentro do carro de Aioros.

**/-/**

**Na manha do dia seguinte **

**Casa da família Kamph 7.00h**

Estavam quase toda reunida na sala.

Claire – Ana, Camy então?

Alan – Estamos a espera…

Ana e Camus chegam com as restantes malas e começam a descer as escadas.

Ana para no meio das escadas – ufaa… isto pesa…

Camus – anda lá que a minha também não esta leve…

Ana pega na mala e desce o resto das escadas.

Alan – Vamos lá, temos de por as vossas malas no carro.

Ana e Camus – Sim pai… - ambos vão pondo as malas no carro.

Despedem-se de Marie e Kiba antes de saírem.

**/-/**

**Casa de Milo e Kardia 7.15**

Kardia a porta de casa – MILO DESPACHA-TE CARAMBA! TEMOS DE IR TER COM O AIORIA! JÁ DEVIAMOS ERA ESTAR A CAMINHO!

Milo sai da cozinha a correr com uma maça na mão e a ir a alta velocidade para o exterior – MENOS FALAR MAIS ANDAR!

Kardia revira os olhos – humff….

**/-/**

**Casa de Aioria e Aioros 7.25 **

Aioros encostados ao carro – aqueles dois já deviam ter chegado…

Aioria pondo o resto das malas no carro - tem calma mano, eles devem estar a chegar.

Marin – se bem conheço o Milo, ele vai e chegar …. – Ouvem um motor de um carro, todos olham e avistam o carro de Milo.

Aioria olhando para Marin – dizias…?

Marin – já não esta cá quem falou…

Milo sai de dentro do carro com Kardia

Milo – vamos ou imos?

Aioria – já não era sem tempo….

Milo – olá Aioros – aperta-lhe a mão.

Aioros – olá Milo – retribui-lhe o aperto.

Milo – olá Marin – dá-lhe dois beijos

Marin – olá Milo.

Milo – Aioria! – dá-lhe um soco no braço

Aioria – MILO! – retribui-lhe o soco.

Kardia – olá Aioros

Aioros – Olá Kardia, tudo bem?

Kardia – tem de ir. – olha para Aioria e Marin – olá

Aioria e Marin – olá.

Aioros – bem vamos indo para não perdermos muito tempo.

Kardia – vamos – dirige-se para o carro.

Durante a viagem Milo não largava o telemóvel, manda e recebia sms, e estava sempre a sorrir.

Aioria – entao Milo, a conversa esta a ser bem animada não?

Milo – sim sim – sem tirar os olhos do telemóvel.

Marin – É a namorada Milo?

Milo – eu não tenho namorada…. ¬¬

Aioria – ainda…

Milo revirou os olhos e continuou a mandar mensagens.

No carro da família Kamph, o resultado foi idêntico, Camus não largava o telemóvel.

Claire – Camus, mon ange tu estas sempre agarrado ao telemóvel, larga-o por um bocadinho.

Camus – Desculpa mãe, mas estou a falar com um amigo que já não falo com ele e muito tempo.

Ana sorria ao ouvir as desculpas de Camus.

A viagem foi de algumas horas mas finalmente chegaram ao destino, Pireus na Grécia

A família Kamph foi a primeira a chegar, ia ficar hospedados num luxuoso hotel, e estacionam o carro no parque.

Alan – finalmente chegamos.

Claire – Vou chegar a suite e vou descansar um pouco.

Alan – fazes bem – beija-a

Camus sai do carro, juntamente com Ana e Shura.

Camus – ahh finalmente chegamos.

Ana – Uau. Como isto é lindo.

Shura – lindo mesmo a o tipo que esta com a rapariga mais sortuda do mundo… - abraça-a por trás e beija-a a cara

Ana - estas a falar de quem?

Shura – Yo. ^^

Camus sorriu e encostou-se ao carro.

Alan – bom vamos ter de tratar do check-in e levar as malas para o hotel.

Todos transportam as suas malas para o hotel, fazem o check-in e vão para as suas suites.

Alan e Claire ficaram num quarto sozinho, Camus fica num quanto sozinho e Ana e Shura ficaram num quarto juntos.

Ana entrou na suite e deitou-se na cama – aii que fofa, parece que se dorme nas nuvens.

Shura vai até a varanda – a vista daqui é espectacular.

Camus no seu quarto.

Camus senta-se na sua cama – aiii Milo nunca mais chegas… quero estar contigo – deita-se e liga o mp3 ao som de "Every Breath you take" dos Police.

**/-/**

Algum tempo depois chegam dois carros ao hotel, do da família Smith e da família Klein

Kardia – finalmente chegamos!

Milo espreguiçando-se – que viagem longa…

Kardia – claro não foste tu a conduzir o caminho todo…

Milo – temos pena…

Kardia ia dar um soco na cabeça de Milo mas nem lhe tocou.

Aioros sai do carro - ai só tenho hoje para descansar, e amanha, vai ser a trabalhar para a comida para a festa

Aioria – mas não vais ter nenhuma folga?

Aioros – pouco provável…

Marin – isso é bastante chato…

Aioros – Iap, mas quando fazemos as coisas com gosto não cansa^^

Aioria – ora nem mais.

Kardia – sem querer interromper a conversa podemos ir andando?

Aioros – sim senhor Kardia – disse com um grande sorriso

Kardia - ¬¬´

O grupo foi para o hotel, e cada um tinha o seu quarto excepto Aioria e Marin que ficaram juntos.

Milo estava no seu quarto – aiii Camy, onde é que andas… manda-lhe sms.

Alan e Camus estavam a descer as escadas para o bar do hotel quando Alan viu Saga Rousseau um homem com longos cabelos azuis, e olhos verdes, que era dos poderosos empresários, conversando com Radamanthys um homem de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos cor ambar, que era um antigo empregado da empresa de Alan.

Alan e Camus aproximam-se

Alan – ora boa tarde meus senhores.

Saga – Alan? Que bom ver-te novamente. – Abraça-o

Alan retribui o abraço – muito obrigada pelo convite

Saga soltando Alan – ora essa, o prazer foi todo meu.

Alan olhou para radamanthys – olá Radamanthys – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Radamanthys – olá Sr. Alan, como tem passado? – Aperta-lhe a mão.

Alan – bem obrigada.

Saga – e quem é esse jovem?

Alan – ah deixei-me apresentar o meu filho Camus.

Saga – muito prazer em conhece-lo Camus, sou Saga Rousseau – estende a mão.

Camus apertando a mão – prazer é todo meu Sr. Saga

Alan – e já deves conhecer o Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – prazer em revê-lo – aperta a mão de Camus

Nesse momento Camus recebe uma mensagem.

Camus – com a vossa licença – afasta-se do grupo.

"Ola onde andas?

Quero tanto estar contigo… se puderes vai ter ao quarto 362 ou então combinamos um sítio para nos encontrar-mos"

Camus – eu também quero estar contigo.

Milo estava deitado na cama quando o telemóvel da sinal de sms.

"eu também quero muito estar contigo. Podemos marcar na recepção?"

Milo – ok se tem de ser…

Milo saiu do quarto e cruzou-se com Aioria e Marin

Aioria – ei mano, entao queres vir dar uma volta connosco?

Milo – err… não eu tenho umas coisas para tratar, tchau – sai disparado.

Aioria – Ele anda estranho, anda anda….

Marin – Vá anda meu leãozinho quero aproveitar este maravilhoso lugar contigo.

Aioria – Grrrauuu…..

**/-/**

Camus ia preparar-se para ir para a recepção quando é impedido por Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – então Camus, a muito tempo que não falávamos.

Camus – eh… eu, eu tenho um compromisso tenho de ir.

Radamanthys – Ei calma, eu não te mordo… humm… onde anda a tua irmã?

Camus – o que queres da minha irmã?

Radamanthys – matar saudades dela…

Camus – tu não te atrevas a aproximar-te dela.

Radamanthys – ou o quê?

Camus – eu dou cabe de ti.

Radamanthys – Achas mesmo que eu vou deixar passar em branco o facto de ela ter acabado comigo?

Camus – tu merecias, tu não eras homem para ela.

Radamanthys – isso é o que veremos…

Camus serrou os dentes e fechou o punho com força, nesse momento recebe uma mensagem.

Camus – o aviso está feito. – Sai da beira do Radamanthys.

Radamanthys cruzando os braços – tu vais voltar a ser minha Ana… vais mesmo…

Na recepção Milo aguardava por Camus.

Camus – desculpa o atraso tive um imprevisto…

Milo – humm… Não te preocupe, então vamos?

Camus - onde?

Milo – dar uma voltinha – pisca-lhe o olho.

Camus sorri e vai com Milo para o jardim.

No salão do hotel Ana tinha descido do seu quarto, quando alguém lhe segura pelo braço, ela volta-se e assusta-se

Ana – R-Radamanthys?

Radamanthys – olá Ana… Tiveste saudades minhas?

Ana – o que estas aqui a fazer?

Radamanthys – calma, eu só vim a festa dos 15 anos dos irmãos Rousseau.

Ana tentando soltar o pulso da mão de Radamanthys – solta-me.

Radamanthys – tu não vais a lado nenhum sem primeiro esclarecermos uma coisinha.

Ana – eu não vou a lado nenhum contigo, solta-me – tentando soltar-se

Radamanthys apertando mais o pulso de Ana – ah vais sim – puxa-a – anda.

Nesse momento Shura apareceu.

Shura – EI! O que pensa que está a fazer a minha namorada?

Radamanthys olhando para Shura – namorada?

Shura aproximando-se – sim, largue-a.

Radamanthys larga-a olhando mortalmente para Shura.

Radamanthys olha para Ana furioso – isto não fica assim… - sai.

Ana olha um pouco assustada para Radamanthys que se afastava e Shura aí abraçou-a.

Shura – estas bem?

Ana – estou.

Shura – que era aquele?

Ana – É uma longa historia…

Shura – podes me contar…

Ana ficou cabisbaixa e suspirou – vamos para o quarto….

Shura – anda.

**/-/**

No jardim Camus e Milo passeavam animadamente e namoravam as escondidas.

Milo encostado ao peito de Camus – o que seria de mim sem ti Camy…

Camus sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

Milo encarando Camus – o que se passou por causa do teu atraso? Parecias com um ar bastante chateado.

Camus- Milo não estragues este belo momento, sim?

Milo – dawww… - aproximam-se e beijam-se


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

Shura e Ana estavam no seu quarto de hotel.

Shura – conta-la o que é que tu e o tu e o tal de Radamanthys tem um com o outro.

Ana cabisbaixa tudo começou a 4 anos…. Ainda estava a morar em França Eu e o Radamanthys começamos a namorar tinha cerca de 15 anos, mas a nossa relação não durou mais do que duas semana ele sempre que saia chagava a casa dele bêbado…. Foi ai que tomei medidas…

**FlashBack (1)**

Mais um dia Radamanthys tinha chegado de uma festa completamente bêbado, Ana levou-o até casa dele.

Ana carregando Radamanthys pelas escadas – estás num estado lastimável.

Radamanthys bêbedo – ohh Ana eu estou muito beem – começou a altear a voz

Ana – SHH fala baixo, ainda acordas alguém

Radamanthys – EU FALO COMO QUISER

Ana entra no apartamento de Radamanthys e mete-o na cama.

Ana – agora vê lá se dormes.

Radamanthys – ohh Ana não sabia que além de minha namorada também és a minha mama….

Ana – Rada deixa de ser idiota… dorme mas é… amanhã vamos ter uma conversa muito seria.

Ana passou a noite no apartamento de Radamanthys, ficando a dormir na sala.

Dia seguinte Radamanthys acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça.

Radamanthys – bom dia meu amor – tentou beija-la mas Ana afastou-o

Radamanthys – o que se passa?

Ana – temos de falar – disse com um ar sério.

Ambos vão para a sala e sentam-se um ao lado do outro.

Ana senta-se e coloca o antebraço apoiado nas pernas e olhando para o chão – Radamanthys… eu já estou cheia de te ver quase todos os dias bêbedo…

Radamanthys – oh oh oh, sou maior de idade para estar receber sermões não?

Ana – então comporta-te como tal, queres ser adulto para uma coisa e és uma criança para outras.

Radamanthys – a onde queres chegar?

Ana -eu já estou farta de te ver todos os dias a beber ate cair para lado, já estou farta dos teus comportamentos, não foi a vida que imaginei contigo quando começamos a namorar… por isso…. Eu… resolvi tomar medidas.

Radamanthys - Que medidas?

Ana suspira - vou-te propor duas coisas… ou te vais tratar por causa do álcool ou vou ser foçada a… (longa pausa)… terminar tudo…

Radamanthys olhou-a surpreso – desculpa? Tu queres acabar?

Ana tom firme – se por preciso sim, eu não aguento mais isto…

Radamanthys– não me podes fazer isto… não podes Ana.

Ana – se aceitares o tratamento eu ajudo-te no que puder, mas se não te tratares … não tenho escolha

Radamanthys – TU NÃO PODES ACABAR COMIGO!

Ana levanta-se e encara-o com tom bastante firme – eu não vou passar todos os dias a andar contigo ao colo só porque gostas de te embebedar…. Eu já estou farta.

Radamanthys olhou-a mortalmente e sugrurou-lhe o pulso – tu não me vais abandonar! Tu és minha!

Ana tentado se libertar – larga-me estas a magoar-me!

Radamanthys – eu não te vou largar, eu não vou deixar que sejas de mais ninguém!

Ana – não tornes isto mais complicado do que já é… - tenta se libertar – SOLTA-ME!

Radamanthys olhou para ela e soltou-a lentamente – vais-te arrepender por isto…

Ana – o meu maior arrependimento foi ter ficado contigo… - dito isso sai da casa de Radamanthys.

**Fim do flashback**

Ana** - **Depois desse dia nunca mais voltei a vê-lo nem saber mais nada dele… ate que… alguns anos depois fui a empresa do meu pai.

**Flashback (2)**

Ana estava sozinha no elevador da empresa, quando sai anda por um dos corredores da empresa e cruza-se com um amigo do seu pai.

Albert – Ah olá Ana o que te trás por cá?

Ana – vim falar com o meu pai, ele está?

Albert – sim, esta mas ele está em reunião, mas fala com o secretário ele pode te dar as informações que precisas.

Ana – obrigada Sr. Albert

Albert – de nada minha querida.

Ana continua seguindo pelo corredor, e depara-se com a mesa do secretário, um homem está sentado de costas para ela a organizar uns arquivos.

Ana – humm… Desculpe podia me dar uma informação?

O secretario e vira-se e Ana gela completamente.

Ana – R- Radamanthys?

Radamanthys – Ana que ironia do destino…. Após estes anos de ausência….

Ana olhava-o furiosa – o que estas aqui a fazer?

Radamanthys - trabalho aqui…

Ana – o que?

Radamanthys – é verdade – olhando-a de cima a baixo – Beeeem…. Depois destes anos ficas-te ainda mais bonita.

Ana – deixa-te de disparates... onde esta o meu pai?

Radamanthys – em reunião, e vai demorar…

Ana – eu depois ligo-lhe – sai

Radamanthys – não queres ir almoçar?

Ana – não obrigada, já tenho outros planos – sai da empresa

**Fim do Flashback**

Shura – como é que o teu pai teve coragem de o contratar?

Ana – ele teve só temporariamente, porque o secretário dele teve de se ausentar por uns tempos e o Radamanthys substitui-o

Shura – eu ainda nem acredito no que passas-te com ele… mas … tu não sabias que ele bebia?

Ana – saber, sabia mas… nuca pensei que fosse beber ate cair para o lado, e pior de tudo todos os dias…

Shura – fixes-te bem em ter terminado tudo com ele, nem tu nem ninguém mereceriam esse tipo de vida…

Ana suspirou – o meu irmão sempre me avisou acerca dele mas eu: Não... eu gosto dele…. Aquilo é temporário… - suspirou - porquê que não lhe dei ouvidos…

Shura – por vezes o amor tem dessas coisas, não ouvimos a voz da razão, ouvimos mais a do coração.

Ana- Andamos poéticos hein?

Shura sorriu – eu sei do que estou a falar – acaricia-lhe a cara

Ana olhou para Shura – Amo-te…

Shura deu um leve sorriso e beijou-a – também te amo.

**/-/**

No jardim Milo e Camus estava aos beijos debaixo de uma macieira, Camus estava a acariciar as costas de Milo por baixo da roupa, fazendo o escorpião soltar alguns gemidos abafados. Milo estava a começar a desapertar a camisa de Camus quando este o interrompeu.

Milo – desculpa, Camus… tu provocas-me estes impulsos e ….

Camus interrompe-o – Milo… eu quero… mas… não aqui…

Os olhos do escorpião brilharam e um enorme sorriso se formou no seu rosto, aproximou-se de Camus.

Milo – Queres mesmo?

Camus suspirou – confesso que estou um pouco receoso… mas também sinto desejo…

Milo sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – não te preocupes com isso… - tom normal - vens…?

Camus – s-sim.

Ambos foram para o hotel comportando-se como somente amigos, quando se cruzam com Kardia e Aioros.

Kardia – olha o desaparecido…

Milo – olá Kardia… ¬¬

Aioros – então? Estão a divertir-se?

Camus – bastante.

Kardia – eu e o Aioros vamos dar uma volta querem vir?

Milo – não obrigada, já passeamos e eu vou para o meu quarto.

Camus – e eu vou para o meu, já estou um pouco cansado.

Kardia - ok, juízo….

Milo – tenho mais do que tu!

Kardia – seu! – ia dar-lhe um soco.

Aioros – Ei calma Kardia.

Kardia – humff…

Aioros – anda – puxa-o

Milo despediu-se com um aceno de mão e um sorriso malandro – vamos Camy.

Camus – sim

Milo – olha tive uma ideia…. Fica aqui que eu venho já

Camus – onde vais?

Milo – já vais ver – afasta-se de Camus

Milo foi a recepção e falou algo com o recepcionista, logo voltou para Camus.

Camus – o que foste fazer?

Milo – surpresa. Anda – puxa-o

No quarto do Milo, Camus e o seu amado estavam sentados na cama a beijarem-se quando alguem bateu a porta.

Milo – chegou

Camus – o que?

Milo abriu a porta e um empregado entrou com um carrinho, onde tinha duas taças de champanhe, uma taça com morangos e uma molheira com chocolate derretido.

Empregado – aqui esta o seu pedido com a sua licença – sai.

Milo – obrigada – fecha a porta.

Camus – para que isto tudo?

Milo – para comemorar o nosso namoro…

Camus com um sorriso – tonto…

Milo abriu o champanhe e serviu uma taça para Camus outra para si.

Milo – á nossa.

Camus – a nossa

Ambos brindam, e bebem um pouco de champanhe.

Milo pega na taça com morangos e dá um morango á boca de Camus.

Camus – humm… é uma delícia.

Milo beijou-o sentindo ainda o sabor do morango – sim são mesmo uma delícia.

Camus sorriu e pegou num morango e deu-o a boca de Milo

Milo – a uma coisa que gostava de experimentar….

Camus – o que?

Milo aproximou-se felinamente – Camus com chocolate e morangos … o sabor deve ser interessante…

Camus corou e desviou o olhar envergonhado.

Milo deu uma risada ao ver a expressão do seu namorado.

Camus corado e não conseguia conter o riso – não tem piada….

Milo a rir – se visses a tua cara AHAHAHAHAAHHA

Camus - ….

Milo – anda cá mon amor… - deita-o na cama e começa a beija-lo.

Camus estava completamente entregue ao escorpião, ele sabia mesmo como seduzi-lo e excita-lo.

Milo desapertou os botões da camisa de Camus lentamente sem quebrar o beijo, tirou-a e logo tirou a sua camisa mas rapidamente.

Milo foi beijando e lambendo o pescoço do aquariano, descendo pelo peito ate chegar aos mamilos de Camus, e torturava-o deliciosamente com mordidelas, lambia, chupava, beijava, todas aquelas carícias deixavam Camus completamente louco.

Camus – hhumm…. Milo… ahhh

Milo torturou-o por um bocadinho, foi descendo ate ao umbigo onde penetrou a sua língua fazendo Camus dar um gemido alto, enquanto fazia aquela deliciosa tortura ia desapertando o botão das calças de Camus e tirou-as lentamente enquanto acariciava o traseiro e as pernas do seu amado.

Camus – M-Milo… ahhhh

Milo parou e levantou-se.

Camus – O-onde vais?

Milo não disse nada foi ao carrinho, pegou na molheira com chocolate e colocou na mesinha de cabeceira junto com os morango.

Milo - e a festa vai começar… - tirou as suas calças rapidamente ficando somente em boxers, sentou-se em cima das pernas de Camus e pegou num morango e espremeu-o no abdómen de Camus fazendo-o arrepiar-se

Milo – vamos lá provar – Milo lambeu o sumo que tinha no abdómen de Camus, após deixar tudo limpo olhou para Camus e lambeu os lábios – É uma delícia.

Camus sorria ofegante – tu adoras torturar-me.

Milo sorriu – isto é só o começo….

Camus – o c-começo…?

Milo – Sim… - aproximou-se dos lábios de Camus e beijou-os ardentemente.

Camus enquanto beijava Milo com um dedo faz pressão na coluna do se amado fazendo-o parar o beijo, arquear as costas e soltar um gemido alto, e logo encarando Camus com um sorriso malicioso.

Milo – seu malandreco… a provocar-me…

Camus sorriu sensualmente, aí Milo sentiu a sua erecção ser apertada nos boxers e por isso tirou-os, Camus não tirava os olhos do órgão de Milo, e ia mordendo o lábio de baixo. Milo gatinhou até Camus e encarou-o. Camus levemente corado olhava para Milo.

Milo – apetece-me brincar…

Camus sorrindo – a que?

Milo sorriu esticou o braço e pegou na molheira, mergulhou um dedo no chocolate e lambeu-o. Camus já estava completamente excitado e sentiu a sua erecção apertar nos boxers e então tirou-os.

Milo olhou para a erecção de Camus – humm… - estalou os dedos – já sei o que vou fazer contigo…

Camus -?

Milo despejou um pouco de chocolate sobre o órgão de Camus e espalhou-o com a mão, Camus soltava leves gemidos, depois de estar besuntado Milo colocou-o na boca e chupou-o docemente, Camus estava em delírio.

Camus – AAAHHHH….Mi…Mi…

Milo continuou a estimular o seu amado, quando o Milo deixou o pénis de Camus novamente limpo, Camus estava deitado ofegante. Milo aproximou-se para olhou para o amigo.

Camus tentando retomar o fôlego – tu… deixas-me… louco…

Milo sorriu

Camus segurou os ombros de Milo e puxou-o para si, deixando-o debaixo de si.

Camus – se queres brincar, vamos brincar.

Milo olhou surpreendido com as palavras de Camus e sorriu.

Camus beijou os lábios de Milo durante um bocado, lambeu e chupou o pescoço do escorpiano, parou e levantou-se pegou na molheira.

Milo olhava para ele com sorriso, Camus despejou um fio de chocolate pelo abdómen de Milo.

Milo – humm…

Camus percorreu parte do trilho de chocolate com a língua, e estimulou o mamilo direito de Milo mordendo, lambendo e bando leves beliscões o esquerdo.

Milo – AAHHH…. Camy…. Humm…. – Mordia o lábio de baixo

Camus foi descendo, e continuou a lamber o chocolate penetrando a língua no umbigo de Milo gemia e contorcia-se para sentir melhor aquele prazer.

Milo – Camus… eu… ahhh…. Por favor… AAHHH

Camus percebeu a indirecta, desceu lentamente e de uma só vez mete o pénis de Milo na sua boca

Milo gemeu alto, e Camus foi num movimento de vai e vem, por algum tempo Milo ajudou ao movimento mexendo os quadris também para a frente e para traz penetrando mais fundo na boca de Camus.

Milo – AAHHH… Camus… anda logo… AAAAHHHH

Camus parou, humedeceu três dedos com saliva, e penetrou lentamente Milo com um dedo, entrava e saia cuidadosamente para não magoar o amante, Milo fazia um movimento de vai e vem com os quadris.

Milo a gemer – m-mete t-tudo… ahhh

Camus – mas… eu não te quero magoar…

Milo – não magoas… mete de uma vez.

Camus decidiu não arriscar, preferiu fazer as coisas com calma, penetrou outro dedo cuidadosamente. Milo gemia num misto de dor e prazer.

Camus preocupado – estou a magoar-te não estou?

Milo – não… é só ahhhhh i-impressão… ahhhh… humm….

Camus continuou a estimula-lo agora com três dedos.

Milo – Ca-camus… mete-a…. Ahhhh….

Camus tirou lentamente os dedos.

Camus – espera um bocado… - levanta-se

Milo ofegante – …odeio-te….

Camus chegou com um tubinho de creme.

Milo – o que é isso?

Camus – lubrificante, não te quero magoar mais…

Milo entre os dentes – não me estavas a magoar…

Camus – mesmo assim

Camus espalhou um pouco de gel no pénis e logo se posicionou Milo levantou os quadris e pô-los por cima das pernas de Camus, tentou penetra-lo cuidadosamente. Milo ia apertando os dentes.

Camus – é melhor preparar-te outra vez.

Milo – NÃO! Anda de uma vez.

Camus sentia um certo medo, e penetrou-o lentamente. Milo ia gemendo de dor.

Camus – Milo é melhor parar, estou a magoar-te, é melhor voltar a preparar-te

Milo serio – não paras nada! – Dito empurrou-se sendo penetrado totalmente.

Milo deu um gemido de dor, Camus ficou imóvel para que Milo se habitua-se habituar aquela estranha sensação.

Pouco tempo Milo movimentou os quadris lentamente e Camus fez o mesmo. Camus enquanto penetrava ia massajando o membro de Milo lentamente.

O lento movimento passou a pouco mais rapido.

Milo – ahhhh anda ahhhhh mais rápido.

Camus – Tens ahhhh a certeza?

Milo – S-sim.

Camus meio contrariado assim o fez, aumentou a velocidade a medida que o masturbava ainda mais rápido.

Milo gemia de prazer, assim como Camus, Milo foi o primeiro a atingir o clímax na mão de Camus, salpicando o abdómen dos dois, pouco depois foi a vez de Camus atingir o clímax dentro de Milo.

Milo estava ofegante, Camus deitou-se sobre o peito dele.

Milo – Camus…

Camus – uhm?

Milo – Amo-te

Camus olhou para ele – também te amo.

Deram um pequeno beijo, e ficaram lá deitados.

**/-/**

Entretanto no quarto de Ana e Shura

Ana estava abraçada a Shura.

Ana limpando as lágrimas – desculpa Shura…eu

Shura – não tens de pedir desculpa, queres ir dar uma volta comigo?

Ana – sim pode ser.

Shura – anda.

Ana e Shura estavam a passear pelo jardim quando vêem Aioria e Marin a passear junto a um lago.

Aioria – Ana olá.

Ana – olá Aioria, tudo bem?

Aioria – sim, e contigo?

Ana – também ^^

Marin olhava para Ana e Shura , e Shura olhava para Aioria e Marin

Aioria – oh desculpem, esta é a Marin a minha namorada.

Ana – olá Marin – dá-lhe dois beijos

Marin – olá Ana - dá-lhe dois beijos

Ana – ouvi falar muito de ti.

Marin – bem ou mal?

Ana a rir – muito bem, este é o Shura, meu namorado

Shura – olá

Marin – olá - dá-lhe dois beijos

Aioria – prazer – estende-lhe a mão e Shura retribui-lhe o aperto

Marin – querem dar uma volta pelo jardim connosco?

Ana – humm… não sei…

Aioria – por mim tudo bem.

Ana – a sério?

Aioria – claro, venham

Ana – ok – sorri – anda Shura.

Shura – Sim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

No dia seguinte Aioros levantou-se cedo, tomou um banho e vestiu-se.

Aioros – 6.30h tenho de preparar o pequeno-almoço para os Rousseau…

Aioros sai do quarto, desce e vai para a cozinha, os cozinheiros estavam a preparar a massa dos bolos.

Aioros vai ter com um cozinheiro – bom dia.

Cozinheiro 1 – bom dia chefe Aioria. O que vamos servir ao irmãos Rousseau?

Aioros – hummm – pondo a mao no queixo – croissants francês, sumo de laranja… café….

Cozinheiro 1 – o que achas de frutas exóticas?

Aioros – excelente ideia. Façamos também um bolo de laranja com cobertura de laranja e pistáchio…. AHHH e pão doce…

Cozinheiro 1 – muito bem.

Aioros e o resto dos cozinheiros foram fazendo o pequeno-almoço.

**/-/**

**No quarto dos Rousseau.**

Eram 8.00h quando Saga se levantou, foi tomar um banho demorado, quando saiu da banheira Kanon ainda estava a dormir.

Saga – sempre o mesmo… - aproxima-se do irmão – Kanon… Kanon… acorda são 8.30… anda lá.

Kanon cobrindo o rosto com a almofada – deixa-me dormir….

Saga – sempre o mesmo…. ¬¬ olha Kanon, eu vou tomar o pequeno almoço quando quiseres aparecer força… eu vou indo

Kanon disse alguma coisa imperceptível. Saga saiu do quarto, e ao andar pelo corredor cruzou-se com Radamanthys.

Saga – bom dia Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – bom dia Sr. Saga, como está o senhor.

Saga – bem obrigada, acompanha-me num pequeno-almoço?

Radamanthys – sim claro, será um enorme prazer.

Saga e Kanon dirigem-se para o salão e encontram na mesa um pequeno-almoço requintado.

Havia, uma travessa com frutas exóticas, manga, ananás, kiwi, morangos, maça, laranja, umas travessas com croissants franceses ainda mornos, diversos tipos de pães, sumo de laranja, café, leite, compotas, manteigas, queijos, bolos, e no centro um magnifico arranjo de rosas brancas.

Saga – Sim senhora … Eles esmeraram-se.

Radamanthys – sim fizeram um excelente trabalho.

Saga e Radamanthys sentam-se a mesa e começam a comer.

Saga comendo um pedaço de bolo – humm… está divinal.

Radamanthys estava a comer um pouco de frutas, e tomava um café – Sim, está tudo divinal.

Um empregado chega.

Empregado – peço desculpa interromper a vossa refeição, mas não precisam de mais nada?

Saga – não obrigada, ah dê os parabéns aos cozinheiros a comida esta divinal

Empregado – sim Senhor Saga, com a vossa licença – retira-se

Pouco tempo depois Kanon chega com Alan e Claire.

Kanon – Então irmãozinho… já a comer sem esperar pelos convidados.

Saga de olhos fechados e continuando a comer – eu acordei-te tu é que quiseste ficar a dormir – olha para Kanon e percebe que ele esta acompanhado.

Saga levanta-se - bom dia Alan, bom dia Senhorita Claire – beija-lhe a mão.

Alan – bom dia Saga.

Claire – bom dia Sr. Saga

Saga – por favor senhorita, trate-me por "tu"

Claire – como quiser… quer dizer quiseres.

Saga sorri

Kanon – Bem Alan, Claire sentem-se.

Alan e Claire – obrigada – sentam-se

Saga – Alan os teus filhos, não descem?

Alan – não sei, são capazes de chegar mais tarde.

Kanon – que pena… não tive oportunidade de os conhecer.

Saga – eu conheci o Camus, é um belo rapaz

Kanon – a sério, podem nos falar sobre os seus filhos?

Alan – humm… bem… tanto o Camus como a Ana são bons alunos na escola, tiveram na faculdade de artes da Grécia.

Saga – ah eles são desenhadores? Que interessante.

Claire – sim eles tem muito talento, não sei de onde o herdaram ^^

Alan – sim, são jovens talentosos

Kanon – agora é que me tenho mais vontade de os conhecer.

Saga – eu também – olha para Radamanthys - Ei Radamanthys estas muito calado

Radamanthys – uh? Peço desculpe…

Saga – tu não já não tinhas conhecido a filha do Alan?

Radamanthys – sim…

Kanon – e nunca nos falaste dela…

Radamanthys – bem e que… err…

Alan olhando para Radamanthys – e pelo que soube vocês tiveram um relacionamento por pouco tempo.

Saga e Kanon olhando para Radamanthys – o.o

Radamanthys – ….

Claire – bem adiante…. Os senhores vão conhece-los na festa, a não ser que se encontrem antes ^^

Saga – é provável.

E continuaram o pequeno-almoço e a conversar.

**/-/**

**No quarto de Milo.**

Milo despertou, espreguiçou-se e quando abriu os olhos viu que estava sozinho na cama.

Milo sentando-se na cama – não me digas que ele foi-se embora… - dá um soco na cama desolado

? – o que se passa?

Milo olhou em frente e viu Camus com os cabelos húmidos e uma toalha a volta da cintura.

Milo – C-Camus…

Camus – porque ficas-te assim? Passou-se alguma coisa?

Milo – ahh… não… e que … pensei que… como não te vi aqui…

Camus – Pensas-te que te tinha deixado sozinho?

Milo desceu o olhar. Camus aproximou-se dele a sorrir, sentou-se na cama e subiu-lhe o queixo.

Camus – eu não te vou abandonar mon ange.

Milo sorriu com um brilho nos olhos, aproximando-se dos lábios do aquariano beijando-o

Milo – Camus…

Camus – Oui?

Milo – alguém sabe que tu e eu namoramos?

Camus - …. Ssssim….

Milo assustou-se – quem?

Camus – A Ana…

Milo – e o que é que ela disse?

Camus – uma resposta que não esperava…

Milo ficou cabisbaixo – imagino…

Camus – ela disse que eu não sentia vergonha de ti, não lhe interessa que gostava de homens ou mulheres, só queria a minha felicidade.

Milo surpreso – a sério?

Camus acenou positivamente.

Milo – era bom que todos pensassem assim…

Camus – sim – disse suspirando – tenho e medo da reacção dos meus pais…

Milo – somos dois… e o meu irmão, e o Aioria é que também não vai ser fácil…

Camus – o que fazemos?

Milo – não sei… Camy… não sei….

Camus – a única coisa que sei é que te amo… e não quero te perder…

Milo sorri – eu sinto o mesmo Camy… - pega-lhe numa mão – eu também.

Camus – bem… vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou cheio de fome.

Milo – deixa-me só tomar um duche.

Camus – vai lá.

Cerca de 15 minutos depois os dois desceram para o pequeno – almoço, lá encontraram Ana e Shura a comer na explanada.

Os dois vão buscar a sua comida e vão ter com eles.

Camus sorridente – Bonjour,

Milo – bom dia

Ana – CAMY! Estás vivo!

Shura – bom dia

Camus – beem… isso é que foram saudades não?

Ana – sentem-se não fiquem de pé.

Camus e Milo sentam-se.

Ana – onde andas-te desaparecido?

Camus – err… por ai…

Ana sorriu e bebeu um gole de sumo.

Camus – os nossos pais, sabes onde estão?

Ana – não sei…

Shura – eu vi-os a tomar o pequeno-almoço com os irmãos Rousseau e com o …

Ana e Camus – o…

Shura entre os dentes e chateado – … Radamanthys…

Camus e Ana – o.o

Milo – está tudo bem Camus?

Camus - …está Milo…

Milo pensava – sim eu finjo que acredito…

Ana – porque que não me contas-te?

Shura – porque ehh bem…

Nesse momento Alan, Claire aparecem perto deles.

Alan – bom dia meninos.

Claire – bom dia

Ana – bom dia pai, bom dia mãe

Camus – olá…

Milo – bom dia

Shura – olá, bom dia.

Claire – alguém quer vir montar a cavalo?

Ana – eu não…

Claire – mas Ana tu adoras cavalos…

Ana – sim mas tenho medo de monta-los…

Alan – e tu Camy?

Camus – naa… já tenho planos… obrigada.

Alan – nem o Milo nem o Shura.

Milo – Agradeço o convite mas tenho de recusar.

Shura – Eu também tenho de recusar peço desculpa.

Claire- Não tem mal ^^

Radamanthys aproxima-se de Alan e Claire – então vamos? – olha para a mesa – oh bom dia querem montar a cavalo?

Ana e Camus em tom serio e frio – Não

Milo – não obrigada.

Shura – desculpe mas não…

Radamanthys – não sabem o que perdem… Então vamos?

Claire – sim.

Alan – vamos.

Os três afastam-se.

Ana – porque que estou com um mau pressentimento?

Camus – Somos dois…

Shura – o que achas que ele vai fazer alguma coisa aos teus pais? Credo… que dramáticos…

Ana – nunca se sabe…

Camus – Ana, o Shura tem razão…

Ana - …

Milo – err… Ana… posso te fazer uma pergunta… pessoal?

Ana – diz…

Milo – não te chateias?

Ana aumentando um bocadinho o tom de voz – diz!

Milo - o que é que tu e o tal de Radamanthys tem em comum?

Ana – agora nada… Eu já tive a infelicidade de namorar com ele, e ele não aceitou a nossa separação, e digamos que ainda andou durante algum tempo a tentar ter-me de volta…á força

Milo com expressão de "WTF" – o quê…?

Camus – é isso mesmo que ouviste…

Milo – esse tipo bate bem da cabeça?

Ana – sei lá Milo… - suspira enquanto fala - sei lá…

**/-/**

Radamanthys, Alan e Claire estavam a montar a cavalo e conversar.

Radamanthys –… Como eu lhe disse eu quero ser amigo da Ana mas ela não deixa sequer aproximar-me dela… eu não lhe quero fazer nada de mal mas ela sisma que sim…

Alan – não te preocupes, a Ana vai voltar a ser tua amiga, ela não e de guardar rancor de ninguém.

Radamanthys com ar triste – Espero bem que sim.

Claire – porque é que não a convida para dar uma volta consigo?

Radamanthys – ela de mim só quer é distância…

Claire – eu não gosto nada de fazer isto… mas nos vamos dizer a Ana para se encontrar connosco mas quem vai aparecer é o Sr. Radamanthys

Alan – ahh… querida, esqueces-te que a Ana está com o Shura?

Claire- A Ana não vai namorar com o Radamanthys… vão só voltar a tornar-se amigos. O que acha Radamanthys?

Radamanthys – excelente ideia.

E assim fizeram, Alan e Clair ligaram para Ana.

Claire – Ana, minha querida, hoje a noite queres vir jantar connosco?

Ana – sim pode ser, mas já avisas-te o Camus?

Claire – Er…não mas este jantar precisávamos de falar contigo sobre um assunto.

Ana - que assunto?

Claire – depois saberás, então vens?

Ana – sim pode ser… e a que horas é?

Claire – as 8h, no restaurante Saint Gustav.

Ana – mas… esse restaurante é fora do hotel…

Claire – eu sei, mas … é para variar ^^

Ana – hum…ok eu vou…

Claire – óptimo – desliga – as 8h no Saint Gustav…

Radamanthys – perfeito.

**/-/**

**8.00 da noite **

Ana foi ao restaurante Saint Gustav, na recepção deu o seu nome e o empregado indicou-lhe a mesa. Ana foi-se aproximando e para sua surpresa Radamanthys estava a espera dela.

Ana – tu?

Radamanthys dando-lhe um ramo de flores – Ana, eu queria que me desses uma oportunidade de sermos amigo… não suporto que estejas a guardar rancor de mim… por favor aceita a minha amizade de novo…

Ana – eu não guardava rancor de ti se não me forçasses a namorar contigo contra a minha vontade…

Radamanthys – Peço-te desculpa, eu só quero a tua amizade, e o Radamanthys que conheces-te antigamente mudou… para melhor…

Ana - ….

Radamanthys – aceitas jantar comigo?

Ana respirou fundo - …. Ok….

**/-/**

Era quase 1 da amanha, Milo estava com Camus no quarto do Aquariano a falar.

Milo – Camus… Nos já estamos a dia a namorar as escondidas… até quando é que vamos esconder a nossa relação?

Camus – não sei…

Milo – estou farto de esconder isto… namorar as escondidas… se estamos acompanhados não te posso beijar nem nada… isto é torturante…

Camus – eu sei o que estas a sentir Milo… mas não e propriamente fácil chegar a beira dos nosso pais e dizer "olha eu sou gay" …

Milo – eu sei disso…

Camus deita-se na cama e suspira - ….

Milo sentado na cadeira de pernas cruzadas e um o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira segurando a cabeça - ….

Alguém bate a porta.

Camus – sim?

Ana – posso? Oh não sabia que estavas acompanhado….

Camus – entra não a crise.

Ana – olá Milo.

Milo – oi…

Camus – o que se passa Ana?

Ana – os pais enganaram-me….

Camus – uh?

Ana – é verdade, disseram-me para ir jantar com eles e para não te levar… e quando fui a ver estava lá o Radamanthys….

Camus – O QUE?

Ana – yap… não queria que eu guardasse rancor dele… e queria que tornássemos a ser amigos…

Camus – e aceitas-te?

Ana acenou positivamente

Camus suspirou – se ele volta a fazer-te sofrer eu mato-o…

Ana – acho que não, ele não e o mesmo Radamanthys que conhecemos… ele esta diferente….

Camus - ….

Ana – desculpa estar a torturar-te com isto…

Camus – não tem mal – suspira.

Ana – o que tens?

Camus – tranca a porta por favor pode alguém entrar...

Ana assim o faz. Senta-se na cama e Camus deita-se numa suas pernas.

Ana – o que se passa?

Milo – Ana… tu já sabes que eu e o teu irmão namoramos não é?

Ana – sim… mas o que se passa?

Camus – o que se passa é que estamos fartos de esconder a nossa relação e pior de tudo… não conseguimos contar aos nossos pais que somos gays…

Ana – Camus… Eu não te vou mentir…

Camus – força…

Ana – isto é o mesmo para ti Milo – olha para ele

Milo fica em silêncio e olha para ela.

Ana – é um assunto muito delicado sem duvida mas … é certo que os nosso pais vão ter um choque… duvido que não tenham… mas… - suspiro

Milo – mas…

Ana – não e fácil para um pai ouvir dizer que o seu filho… é gay… mas se eles gostam mesmo de vocês vão aceitar como são… e tratar de vocês normalmente.

Camus – sim e na pior das hipóteses a família Kamph tem o nome manchado porque um elemento da família virou gay…

Ana – Camus… Tu estas mais preocupado com o nome da família do que com a tua felicidade? Eu sei que não sou do vosso sangue mas por favor… vais deixar de amar o Milo só porque vais manchar o nome da família? Assim também não…

Milo – era bom que todos reagissem assim como tu…

Ana suspirou – quem disse que a vida é fácil? Temos inúmeros obstáculos para superar… e um dos vossos acabou de chegar….

Camus e Milo - …

Ana – mas aconteça o que acontecer… terão sempre o meu apoio.

Camus olhou para Ana – obrigada mana – acariciou-lhe a cara.

Milo – sim, obrigada Ana.

Ana olhou para Milo e sorriu – de nada. Como eu uma vez disse ao Camus eu só quero que ele seja feliz, independentemente de gostar de homens ou mulheres, o mesmo desejo para ti Milo.

Milo sorriu-lhe – obrigada.

Ana sorriu-lhe.

Ana – ahh mudando de assunto, não se esqueçam que daqui a dois dias é a festa dos Rousseau….

Milo – é verdade… preciso de arranjar o fato.

Camus – junta-te ao clube.

Ana – não se preocupem… já esta tudo tratado…

Camus e Milo - ?

Ana – Amanha vamos buscar os vosso fatos, e fazer os ajustes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

No dia seguinte, Ana, Shura, Camus e Milo foram ao alfaiate de manha cedo ver como estavam os seus fatos.

Ana – bom dia.

Alfaiate – bom dia, vieram ver os seus fatos?

Ana – sim, trosse-os para tirar as medidas exactas.

Alfaiate – muito bem, o vestido da menina está pronto.

Ana – perfeito ^^

Alfaiate – meus senhores querem me acompanhar?

Milo, Shura e Camus entram no ateliê de costura, na sala diversas máquinas de costura, manequins, material de costura, espelhos, tudo extremamente bem equipado.

Alfaiate – qual dos senhores é o primeiro?

Os três se entre olham. Shura foi o seleccionado.

Alfaiate – qual e o seu nome por favor?

Shura – Chamo-me Shura Martinez

Alfaiate – ahh sim o Sr. Shura – sai para dentro de uma sala e trás um fato coberto por um plástico – aqui está o seu fato, só quero e que o senhor o vista para ajustar-mos o necessário.

Shura – esta bem – vai para uma cabine e pouco tempo depois sai – então que tal?

Milo – Uau.

Camus – Vais entrar a matar non Shura?

Shura – ohh va-lá não gozem…

Alfaiate – Vamos ter de ajustar na cintura, um pouco nas pernas e o casaco.

Durante o resto do dia o Alfaiate localizou os ajustes nos três fatos, e entregou-os para as costureiras.

Alfaiate – Então amanhã podem vir cá buscar os fatos.

Camus – muito obrigada – aperta a mão ao alfaiate.

Milo – então até amanhã, e obrigada – aperta a mão ao alfaiate

Shura – Muito obrigada - aperta a mão ao alfaiate

Ana – Então esses fatos?

Camus – são lindos…

Ana – o meu vestido também é lindo *.*

Shura – e como é?

Ana – secret…

Camus – então também não te contamos como são os nossos…

Ana – de adianta já os vi HHHAAAAA

Milo, Shura e Camus - ¬¬

Ana - ^^

No dia seguinte os 4 foram buscar os seus fatos, pois no dia seguinte iria ser a festa dos Rousseau.

**/-/**

**No dia seguinte**

Eram cerca de 4h da tarde, a festa começava as 8.30

Ana estava no quarto com Shura ambos estavam deitados na cama, despidos somente cobertos com um lençol.

Shura tentando retomar o fôlego – depois disto… nem me apetece ir a festa… só me apetece estar aqui contigo… o resto do dia…

Ana retomando o fôlego – e vais estar… só que… não é na cama…

Shura beija-a suavemente – Adorei esta tarde contigo.

Ana sorri – Também eu – olha para o relógio – Hummm…6.05… o que me dizes a um banhinho e prepararmo-nos para festa?

Shura sorrindo – Acho uma excelente ideia.

Ambos foram para a banheira e tomaram banho juntos.

**/-/**

Milo e Camus, estavam na piscina com Marin e Aioria

Aioria – voces tem a mania de desaparecer ou algo assim?

Milo – como assim?

Aioria – durante a semana, mal te pus a vista em cima… agora estás tu não esta a Ana nem o Shura… é…é giro…

Marin – deve estar a aproveitar algum tempo com o namorado… eu também faria isso no lugar dela – beija-o

Milo pensava – eu também queria estar a aproveitar este tempo com o Camus… em vez de esconder isto…

Camus pensava – que inveja… queria estar a beijar o Milo neste momento…

Aioria – entao Milo, já encontras-te alguma miúda gira por cá?

Milo corou - …

Aioria – ahhh… já andas com uma e não me dizias nada… que rico amigo…

Milo – e quem é que te disse que eu arranjei uma namorada?

Aioria – arranjas-te um namorado queres ver – ri-se

Camus sentia-se completamente envergonhado

Milo sério – porque? Tinhas algum problema se eu fosse gay?

Aioria – Por favor Milo… Tu tens fila de miúdas atrás de ti… Querias mesmo que eu acreditasse que tu alguma vez na vida serias gay?

Milo sério e irritado – e se fosse… que eu saiba posso um dia me apaixonar por um homem não?

Aioria – calma Milo, escusas de te exaltares…

Camus estava extremamente calado e envergonhado, decidindo sair da piscina o mais rápido possível

Milo – CAMUS! CAMUS!

Aioria – o que é que ele tem?

Marin - ….

Milo lançou um olhar mortal para Aioria e saiu da banheira.

Marin – Aioria… Eu acho que metes-te agua…. O Milo estava completamente chateado e o Camus estava envergonhado…

Aioria – tu não me digas que eles são gays… por favor Marin eu conheço o Milo, e ele não é gay.

Marin – e se ele for mesmo?

Aioria ficou estupefacto a olhar para a Marin – tu achas que…

Marin – pela reacção dele… é provável…

**/-/**

Nos corredores do hotel, Camus corria pelos corredores em direcção ao seu quarto

Milo – Camus! Camus anda cá!

Camus chegou a porta do seu quarto abriu e entrou lá, Milo rapidamente alcançou-o.

Milo – Camus…

Camus deitou-se na cama de barriga para baixo e agarrou-se a almofada a chorar sofocadamente.

Milo senta-se ao pé dele – Camy, por favor não fiques assim…

Camus levanta-se com os olhos completamente vermelhos e cheio de lágrimas – viste… a maneira de como… ele falou…

Milo – eu sei, mas Camus temos de ser mais forte que isso…

Camus – se ele foi assim, imagina a vergonha que os nossos pais vão sentir…

Milo – eu também estou com medo da reacção dos meus pais, mas como a Ana disse se eles nos amam mesmo aceitam como somos…

Camus- O Aioria foi um idiota… se ele sentisse na pele o que é ser humilhado só por gostarmos de pessoas do mesmo sexo…

Milo – Eu sei… e somente quem passa por isso sabe que dói imenso.

Camus limpou as lágrimas e abraçou-se a Milo

Camus – eu não quero ir a festa…

Milo – Camy é melhor irmos… se for preciso ficamos longe do Aioria. Se nos divertirmos vamos esquecer as coisas que o Aioria disse – falou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Camus

Camus – eu não consigo… não consigo encara-lo, não consigo esquecer aquelas indirectas… não consigo – enterrou a cara no pescoço de Milo.

Milo sussurrando – Shhhh… Calma… calma…

Alguém bate a porta.

Aioria – Milo, estás ai? Precisamos de falar.

Milo – VAI-TE EMBORA AIORIA!

Aioria – nem penses precisamos de falar.

Milo – BAZA ORIA, JÁ CHEGA POR HOJE.

Aioria – não obres… ok…

Ouve-se a porta a ser destrancada, aí o leonino entra no quarto.

Milo chateado – quem é que te deu autorização para entrar?

Aioria – Milo… temos de falar… - volta a trancar a porta

Camus continuava abraçado a Milo e apertava mais o abraço.

Aioria puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se me frente aos dois.

Aioria – Milo… Pensei que pudéssemos confiar um no outro… mas pelos vistos eu me enganei. Fizeram-me ver que pelas coisas que eu disse vocês ficaram extremamente magoados… eu só quero que me contes uma coisa Milo… mas sê sincero…

Milo - ….

Aioria em tom serio e olhando para ele – tu… gostas de homens?

Milo engoliu em seco e olhava sério para o amigo, respirou fundo – sou…

Aioria arregalou um pouco os olhos

Milo – se queres terminar a nossa amizade estar a vontade… mas não vou admitir que nos rebaixes só porque somos diferentes.

Aioria olhou para o chão - …. – Pouco tempo depois voltou a olhar para o escorpiano – Milo… - suspirou – confesso que me apanhas-te de surpresa… não estava a espera de ouvir essa resposta… contudo… eu não quero perder a tua amizade…. Tu és e sempre serás o meu melhor amigo… quer gostes de homens ou não… - o leonino após falar sentiu os seus olhos humedecerem.

Milo e Camus olhavam para Aioria, Milo levantou-se e Aioria também, ambos deram um forte abraço e choraram um pouco.

Milo – obrigada Aioria….

Aioria – ora essa Milo… os amigos não servem só para os bons momentos…

Camus viu os dois a abraçarem-se e sorriu.

Milo eAioria quebraram o abraço

Aioria – Camus… Eu peço desculpa pelo que disse na piscina….

Camus – não faz mal… obrigada por nos apoiares.

Aioria – anda cá – puxou o aquariano e deram um forte abraço de grupo.

**/-/**

**Entretanto na cozinha.**

Kardia e Aioros estavam na cozinha.

Kardia – hoje é o grande dia hein Aiorios.

Aioros – podes crer… ainda não paramos um bocado… ufaa…

Kardia – o que me dizes a um intervalo?

Aioros – não sei Kardia…

Kardia – nem parece que viemos de ferias… só trabalhamos, também temos direito a um descanso não?

Aioros – quando me convidaram para foi preparar os pratos para os irmãos Rousseau e o resto do pessoal é que estão de ferias…

Kardia - ….

Aioros – mas obrigada pela ajuda Kardia… obrigado mesmo

Kardia – não tens de quê pocotó.

Aioros - POCOTÓ

Kardia – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**/-/**

**No quarto de Camus.**

Aioria – … e quando é que vão contar aos vossos pais?

Milo – não fazemos a mínima…

Camus – também temos medo da reacção deles.

Aioria – imagino… Milo eu conheço bem os teus pais acho que eles vão hesitar um pouco mas talvez aceitem…

Milo ironicamente – é… a parte do "talvez" é muito reconfortante…

Aioria - …. Desculpa…

Camus suspirou – eu acho que amanha vou contar aos meus pais… e seja o que deus quiser…

Milo – …

Camus – já estou farto de esconder… não quero prolongar mais esta tortura… se reagirem bem óptimo se não…. – olha para baixo

Milo – temos de pensar positivo amor… - beija-lhe a cara.

Camus - ….

Aioria – se puder ajudar em alguma coisa já sabem…

Milo – obrigada Oria.

Camus – obrigada.

**6.30 da tarde**

Camus e Milo já estavam um pouco mais aliviados, Camus ainda sentia um certo nervosismo mas o Escorpiano conseguia acalma-lo.

Milo abraçando Camus por trás – anda lá anima-te… já temos duas pessoas do nosso lado… se calhar nos e que estamos a dramatizar e fazer disto um bicho de 7 cabeças…

Camus suspirou – mesmo assim… algumas pessoas vêem isto com sei lá uma doença ou algo contagioso para ela, por isso afastam-se… é isso que tenho medo que os meus pais sintam…

Milo – eu compreendo… olha vamos esquecer os problemas por esta noite, quero estar a divertir-me contigo e com os outros, pode ser – beija-lhe a cara.

Camus sorri e acena positivamente

Milo – lindo menino. Vá, vamos nos vestir.

**7.00h da tarde**

Ana estava no seu quarto com Shura.

Ana usava um vestido amarela torrado com decote em coração e umas finas alças, a saia era com folhos um pouco acima do joelho, usava umas sandálias de tiras pretas, tinha o cabelo ondulado e uma bandolete Amarela torrado. Usava uma sombra nos olhos rosa claro, realçado com um traço negro de lápis, os seus lábios estavam pintados com um rosa claro e lip gloss brilhante

Shura usava um fato de cerimónia preto muito elegante, um colete cor vinho e uma gravata da mesma cor, e uma blusa branca.

Ana – Uau, vais entrar a matar não?

Shura – foi exactamente o que o Camus disse… tirando a parte do amorzinho….

Ana – ….

Shura – Tu estás lindíssima – aproxima-se dela e beija-a

Ana – obrigada ^w^

**No quarto de Milo e Camus.**

Ambos já estavam prontos, só colocavam os toques finais

Camus usava um fato de cerimónia preto, colete cinzento-escuro, uma gravata da mesma cor, uma blusa cinzenta clara. O seu cabelo estava amarrado por um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Milo usava um fato de cerimónia preto, com colete cor champanhe, uma gravata da mesma cor, e levava os seus cabelos soltos.

Milo – Então o que achas? – Dando uma voltinha.

Camus – hu lá laá – aproxima-se – avons-nous rencontré? (já nos conhecemos?)

Milo – Camy sabes que me excitas quando falas francês?

Camus sorriu e beijou-o profundamente.

**7.15 da tarde**

Milo e Camus saem do quarto.

Nos corredores encontram Ana, Shura, Aioria e Marin

Aioria vestia um fato de cerimónia preto, com colete azul-cobalto, e camisa branca.

Marim usava um vestido com decote em coração, azul esverdeado um pouco acima do joelho, no seu cabelo usava uma bandolete da cor do vestido.

Camus – olá.

Milo – oi.

Ana – olá

Shura – olá

Aioria – Oi pessoal

Marin – olá ^^

Ana olhando para os dois – Camus, Milo! Vocês estão umas brasas!

Camus sorriu e corou um pouco.

Milo – obrigada, tu também esta linda.

Shura – vamos descendo?

Todos concordam e descem para a festa.

Na festa estavam imensas pessoas, entre elas os famosos irmãos Rousseau que conversavam com Alan, Claire e Radamanthys. Ana, Camus, Aioria e Marin aproximaram-se.

Alan – Camus, Ana voces estão magníficos

Ana e Camus - obrigada ^^

Saga – ah então estes jovens são os teus filhos, prazer conhece-los

Camus – o prazer é nosso.

Kanon – ouvi falar muito bem de vocês, sobretudo do vosso talento.

Ana e Camus entreolharam-se com um sorriso.

Kanon – se um dia for possível gostaria que vocês fizessem um quadro para nos.

Ana – seria uma grande honra.

Saga – óptimo – sorri

Kanon - e quem são esses jovens?

Milo – Chamo-me Milo Klein – estende-lhe a mão

Saga – Saga Rousseau, prazer – aperta-lhe a mão

Milo – prazer é meu – passa para o Kanon

Kanon – Kanon Rousseau - aperta-lhe a mão

Foi a vez de Aioria

Aioria – Chamo-me Aioria Smith – cumprimenta os dois

Saga – Você é parecido com o Aioros

Aioria – Ele é o meu irmão mais velho

Kanon – Aaaahhh você é o irmão do Aioros….

Saga – o seu irmão fala-nos muitas vezes de si.

Aioria – a sério?

Saga – sim, e muito bem se quer saber.

Aioria sorriu – Deixem-me apresentar a minha namorada Marin

Saga pega na mão de Marin e beija-a – prazer em conhece-la

Marin levemente corada – o-obrigada.

Kanon – prazer em conhece-la Marin – aperta-lhe a mão.

Ana - peço desculpa este é o Shura …

Shura – … eu não preciso de apresentação, já conheço os senhores Rousseau

Saga sorriu – acompanham-no num brinde?

Camus – sim, com certeza.

O grupo ia com os Rousseau quando Radamanthys segura o braço de Ana.

Radamanthys – estás linda…

Ana seria – obrigada, agora se me das licença…

Radamanthys – por favor, deixa-me falar contigo….

Ana – fala….

Radamanthys – aqui não… eu queria falar contigo a sós… acompanhas-me ate ao jardim?

Ana olhou para o grupo a afastar-se quando Camus se virou.

Camus – Ana vens?

Ana – Humm… vão sem mim… eu vou com o Radamanthys

Camus contrariado – ok….

Radamanthys – obrigada.

Ana – mas espero que a conversa seja rápida…

Radamanthys – vai ser… - sorri


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

Ana eRadamanthys estavam a passear no jardim já um pouco longe do hotel.

Os jardins estavam perfeitamente iluminados, ouviam-se grilos no meio da erva, a lua cheia, uma leve e suave brisa quente.

Radamanthys – Ana, tu sabes que eu nunca te consegui esquecer… sofri muito quando tu acabas-te comigo, e pior de tudo… quando nem a minha amizade quiseste receber.

Ana – desculpa Radamanthys, mas não tinha outra opção, aquilo não era vida para mim, tu bebias até cair para o lado, e pior de tudo é que o fazias todos os dias…

Radamanthys – eu depois desse dia mudei e muito… esforcei-me para beber menos, e tentar ser melhor… mas tu apagaste-me completamente da tua vida…

Ana – …

Radamanthys – e o Radamanthys que conheces-te apesar de agir assim amava-te… e o que vês agora quer a tua amizade…

Ana suspirou – então foi por isso que os meus pais marcaram um jantar e acabei por ficar contigo…

Radamanthys – Se eu te convida-se a ir jantar comigo tu não irias aceitar… estou certo disso não?

Ana - ….

Radamanthys – Eu sabia… humm… diz-me uma coisa…

Ana – o que?

Radamanthys – o que é que viste naquele espanhol?

Ana – o espanhol tem nome… chama-se Shura…

Radamanthys – o que é que viste nele?

Ana – porque essa pergunta?

Radamanthys – curiosidade…

Ana – o Shura foi e é o meu melhor amigo desde infância…. Conhecia-o muito antes de ti…

Radamanthys – ele gostava de ti?

Ana – sim, mas eu apercebi-me disso demasiado tarde… alem de estar contigo… ele teve de sair do país com os seus pais…

Radamanthys – e agora tu e ele namoram…

Ana – sim…

Radamanthys – ele satisfaz-te na cama?

Ana pára – O QUE?

Radamanthys também para e olha para ela – perguntei se…

Ana interrompe-o – EU OUVI PERFEITAMENTE! Mas para quem quer ser só meu amigo anda a fazer perguntas demasiado privadas não?

Radamanthys – durante o nosso tempo de namoro nunca foste para a cama comigo….

Ana – Eu era menor….

Radamanthys irritado – Mas se fosse aquele espanhol aposto que já ias!

Ana – PÁRA DE DIZER PARVOICES!

Radamanthys – SERÁ QUE SÃO SÓ PARVOICES! ACHAS QUE ALGUMAS VES EU TE CONSEGUI ESQUECER? – Ia-se aproximando

Ana ia recuando - …

Radamanthys – Tu achas que eu de ti só quero amizade? Eu passei estes anos todos a sofrer por ti, e tu acabas por ficar com aquele gajo!

Ana continuava a recuar e um pouco assustada – Radamanthys… Tu estou a ficar louco...

Radamanthys – tu é que me pões louco – agarra-a rapidamente a Ana encostando-a a uma árvore, beijando-a e metendo a mão em cima da coxa dela por baixa da saia.

Ana tentando se libertar – l-larga-me… - batia-lhe no peito para tentar afastar-se dela.

Radamanthys continuava a beija-la ferozmente e prendeu-lhe os braços, Ana tentou dar-lhe um ponta pé na perna de Radamanthys mas não foi com força suficiente.

Radamanthys parou de beija-la e apertando-lhe os pulsos com mais força – tu vais ser minha…

Ana – nunca!

Radamanthys – vais… a bem ou a mal… - beija-lhe o pescoço.

Ana – LARGA-ME! AHHHH SOCORRO!

Radamanthys pára com os beijos e dá-lhe um estalo fazendo-a cair no chão.

Radamanthys - Se não es minha não serás de mais ninguém.

Ana com a mão na cara – tu tornas-te um monstro…

Radamanthys tira do bolso um lenço embebido com um liquido para adormecer, tapou a boca e o nariz de Ana, ela tenta resistir mas acaba por desmaiar.

Radamanthys – agora vou-te dar o que nunca te dei – pega nela ao colo e começa a andar não repara é que a bandolete do cabelo de Ana cai ao chão.

**/-/**

**Entretanto na festa.**

Milo e Camus estavam a dançar, Milo estava animado Camus tinha um ar preocupado.

Milo – Ei Camy o que se passa?

Camus – uh? Estou preocupado com a Ana.

Milo – o que foi?

Camus – ela saiu com o Radamanthys… Estou com medo que ele lhe faça alguma coisa…

Milo – Achas que ele era capas disso?

Camus – não sei… aquelas falinhas mansas dele não me convenceram… ele diz que mudou para melhor…

Milo – se calhar até é verdade…

Camus – …

Milo – humm Camy…

Camus – uh?

Milo – queres ir dar uma voltinha no jardim? – Pisca-lhe o olho.

Camus dá um pequeno sorriso – ok…

Milo dá um grande sorriso – vamos – pega-lhe na mão e arrasta-o para o jardim.

**No jardim**

Milo andando e olhando para o céu – a noite está mesmo romântica…

Camus – sim…

Milo – Anda cá – segura-lhe nos ombros e começa a beija-lo.

Camus entrega-se ao beijo e segura a cintura de Milo, deram um longo beijo apaixonado

Camus molhando os lábios com a língua – só tu para me animares.

Milo a sorrir – sim eu sei…

Camus – convencido…

Milo – Vamos dar uma voltinha e aproveitar esta noite maravilhosa.

Camus – ok…

Andaram durante algum tempo quando Milo pisou algo que fez um som de *CRACK*

Milo – Uh? - Olhando para o chão e baixando-se – o que é isto?

Camus abaixa-se – mas isto é – pega num pedaço de plástico – é a bandolete da Ana…

Milo – ela deve ter deixa-a cair…

Camus – não… ela não é de perder as coisas…

Milo – não me digas que nunca perdes-te nada?

Camus – sim….

Milo – Então… eu depois eu pago-lhe uma bandolete nova…

Camus pensava – Ana… será que estas bem?

Mais a frente Radamanthys estava com Ana desmaiada nos braços, e entrou nuns estábulos abandonados, mais isolados do hotel. Entrou, acendeu a luz, tranco as portas, e deitou Ana num monte de palha que estava amontoado.

Pouco tempo depois Ana desperta, vendo tudo enevoado, e sentindo uma tontura, levanta-se lentamente e fica sentada.

Ana a olhar em volta – onde estou?

Radamanthys aparece – ahh finalmente acordas-te…

Ana – onde estamos?

Radamanthys – lamento não ser um lugar mais luxuoso… mas eu gosto de variar…

Ana – o que queres dizer?

Radamanthys aproxima-se dela desapertando os botos da camisa.

Ana – Radamanthys…. – Recuando sentada.

Radamanthys – não tens por onde fugir… não tens ninguém para te ajudar… - tira a camisa ficando em tronco nu

Ana estava assustada – Radamanthys por favor…

Radamanthys ajoelha-se gatinha até ela – tu vais ser minha… - atira-se a ela e beija-a no pescoço ferozmente.

Ana – NÃO PÁRA! NAAAAOOOO

Radamanthys ignorando as súplicas de Ana, começa a desapertar-lhe o vestido, Ana tentava impedi-lo mas era tudo em vão.

Ana – PÁRA! - Tentava tirá-lo de cima dela

Radamanthys beijou-lhe o peito já despido do vestido, e acariciava as coxas de Ana por baixo de vestido

Ana a chorar – NÃO PARA POR FAVOR….

Radamanthys – tu vais ter aquilo que eu nunca te dei – enquanto a beijava tirou-lhe o resto do vestido deixando-a somente com roupa interior.

Ana a chorar – PÁRA! Por favor… - Tentava se soltar e dava caneladas e murros mas em vão.

Radamanthys – não resistas… e vou-te levar ate ao limite – prendeu-lhe os pulsos com uma mão, beijava-lhe a boca deixando-o quase sem respiração, e com a outra mão ia lhe estimulando por cima da cueca.

Pouco tempo depois Radamanthys soltou-a temporariamente.

Ana retomando o fôlego e sufocada com o choro – porquê…? Que me fazes isto…

Radamanthys – eu já te disse… se não és minha não és de mais ninguém – desapertou o botão das calças e tirou-as juntamente com os seus boxers.

Ana tentou rolar o corpo para sair dali mas Radamanthys rapidamente atirou-se para ele impedindo-a de sair, e prendendo-lhe as mãos atrás das costas.

Radamanthys – tu não vais sair daqui…

Ana a chorar – por favor, deixa-me ir….

Radamanthys – já te disse que não vais… - virou-lhe o corpo de frente para ele, e voltou a prender-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça.

**No jardim.**

Milo e Camus continuavam o passeio pelo jardim, quando Camus sentiu uma pequena tontura e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Milo – Camus estas bem? O que te aconteceu?

Camus com a mão na este e com expressão de dor – nada… foi só aii… uma tontura.

Milo – mas estas bem?

Camus olhando para ele – sim já estou melhor

Milo – não me assustes assim… - acaricia-lhe a cara.

Camus – desculpa… mas tive uma sensação estranha…

Milo – uma sensação estranha?

Camus – sim. Não te sei explicar mas foi uma dor forte na minha cabeça e no peito…

Milo – estranho… mas apareceu-te do nada?

Camus – sim… nunca tinha me acontecido isto…

Milo – deve ser só impressão….

Camus respirou fundo e olhou para o chão pensando – será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Ana?

Milo – queres voltar para o hotel?

Camus – para já não… eu só quero saber se a minha irmã esta bem…

Milo – porque não lhe ligas?

Camus – ela deu o telemóvel dela ao Shura para o guardar durante a festa…

Milo – assim já é mais complicado…

Camus senta-se na erva – não consigo de deixar de pensar na Ana… esta dor não me larga…

Milo - …. Ela esta com o Radamanthys não esta?

Camus – a ultima vez que a vi sim.

Milo – porque não ligas ao Radamanthys?

Camus – que estúpido – bate com a mão na testa, pega no telemóvel e liga para o Radamanthys.

**/-/**

**No estábulo**

Ana gritava de dor, enquanto Radamanthys a penetrava fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

Radamanthys gemendo de prazer – só ahhh de pensar que ahhhh pedir isto aaahhhhhhh

Ana gritava de dor enquanto chorava - AAAAAHHHHH

Aí o telemóvel de Radamanthys tocou, ele ignorou a chamada, continuando o que estava a fazer.

Ana gritou a chorar - CAAMUUSSSSSS

Radamanthys gemendo de prazer – não adianta aaahhhhhh chamares pelo aaaahhhh teu irmão aaaaahhhh

**No jardim**

Camus voltou a sentir uma dor ainda mais forte mas desta vez no peito.

Camus – aahhhh…. – apertava os dentes e os olhos com força para tentar superar a dor.

Milo – Camus, tu não estas bem é melhor voltarmos para o hotel…

Camus – ok…

Milo ajudo Camus a voltar para o hotel.

**No estábulo**

Radamanthys estava vestir-se e Ana continuava deitada e não parava de chorar.

Radamanthys – eu sei que gosto de miúdas selvagens na cama, mas tu superas-te as minhas expectativas…

Ana apenas chorava e soluçava com o corpo de lado e a cara enterrada na palha.

Radamanthys – Eu vou voltar para a festa… enquanto tu minha linda ficas aqui… - atira-lhe uma manta – isto é para não apanhares frio durante a noite, ahh e não te preocupes eu trato bem da tua família e dos teus amiguinhos.

Ana levanta-se fraca – não lhes… faças mal…

Radamanthys – eu? Alguma vez… parte do que tinha a fazer já o fiz…. Agora boa noite.

Ana – NÃO ME DEIXES AQUI! – Levanta-se e corre para a porta.

Radamanthys no exterior – tchau – fecha a porta.

Ana a chorar – NÃO! – Bate a porta com força – TIRA-ME DAQUI! RADAMANTHYS! – a chorar sufocada – encosta-se a porta, desliza até ao chão, senta-se com as pernas dobras e esconde a cabeça no meio delas.

Ana entre choro e soluços – Camus… Shura… pai… mãe….

**No hotel**

Radamanthys tinha voltado a festa, como se nada se tivesse passado.

Saga – ahh Radamanthys, ainda bem que o vejo por onde andou?

Radamanthys – a dar uma volta, a noite está magnifica.

Numa mesa mais a frente Milo, Camus, Shura, Aioria e Marin estavam visivelmente preocupados não só com Ana como também pelas estranhas dores de Camus.

Shura – onde anda Ana… onde andas…

Aioria olha para a multidão – Ei aquele não é o Radamanthys?

Camus e Shura olham rapidamente para ele, levantam-se vão ter com ele.

Camus chateado encarando Radamanthys – onde está a minha irmã?

Radamanthys – e porque que me estas a perguntar isso a mim? – Disse sorrindo

Camus sério e em tom frio – ela saiu contigo, onde é que ela está!

Radamanthys – aahh pois, eu estava a dar uma volta com ela, mas ela pediu-me para ficar sozinha, eu insisti que ficava com ela mas infelizmente ela não aceitou…

Shura chateado – Deixaste-a sozinha?

Radamanthys – ela é maior de idade… Ela sabe tomar conta de si…

Shura – se lhe acontecer alguma coisa tu vais paga-las…

Radamanthys – Ei calminha espanholito.

Shura – SEU! – Ia lhe dar um soco mas Camus impediu-o

Camus olhando para Shura – espera Shura … - olha para Radamanthys - Radamanthys se vir a minha irmã por favor contacte-nos.

Radamanthys – não te preocupes – sorri

Shura sendo arrastado por Camus – porque que me impedis-te?

Camus – não armes confusões com ele, eu tenho a impressão que ele esta a mentir…

Shura – Ai achas? Olha eu tenho a certeza….

Camus - …. Mas vou descobrir…

Camus e Shura sentam-se na mesa, Shura estava visivelmente irritado, pegou num copo de vinho e bebeu numa só golada.

Aioria – Estou a ver que não sabem nada da Ana…

Shura – aquele desgraçado disse que a deixou sozinha no jardim porque a Ana lhe pediu…

Camus acenado negativamente – mas tenho a sensação que ele esta a mentir…

Milo – humm… e que tal vigiarmos o Radamanthys? Pode ser que descubramos alguma coisa.

Aioria – é uma boa ideia…

Marin – Temos é de ser cautelosos e não dar nas vistas…

Shura chateado – eu parto-lhe é aquela cara…

Camus – calma Shura, não podemos precipitarmo-nos… ele pode saber onde esta a Ana e fazer-lhe alguma coisa….

Shura erguendo o punho – se ele lhe toca…. Grrr…

Milo – Calma Shura, eu sei que estar preocupado com a tua namorada mas é melhor fazermos as coisa com calma para não sair asneira.

Aioria – ora nem mais….

Marin– então alguém tem um plano?

Camus – humm… já sei, podemos fazer pares e enquanto um tenta distrair o Radamanthys o outro tenta saber onde esta a minha irmã…

Milo – ou então limitamo-nos a segui-lo a segui-lo sem das nas vistas…

Camus - ¬¬

Milo – ^^

Aioria – boa ideia… este escorpiãozinho pensa…

Milo – mais do que tu ignorante.

Aioria - ¬¬ grrrr…..

Marin - temos de agir naturalmente para no criar suspeitas… amanha será um longo dia…

Camus e Shura suspiraram – ok…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

No dia seguinte bem cedo Camus já estava acordado, saiu do seu quarto e foi para o refeitório.

Lá encontrou a sua mãe

Claire – Camus querido, viste a tua irmã?

Camus – ela não dormiu cá?

Claire – não… o Shura disse-me que ela não dormiu na suite deles…

Camus tinha um ar de preocupação – e não ficou em nenhum quarto do hotel?

Claire – não… pergunte nas recepções além de não a verem ela não pediu a chave de nenhum outro quarto. A não ser que tenha ficado com alguém… e não tivesse avisado…

Camus pensava – onde estas mana…

Claire – o teu amigo Milo não sabes se ela passou a noite com ele? Ou com o Radamanthys…

Camus – como o Milo não passou de certeza… agora com o Radamanthys…

Claire – quando ele acordar eu vou-lhe perguntar…

Camus – ok…

Claire – anda vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Camus – ok…

Algum tempo depois, Shura, Aioria e Marin vão para o refeitório.

Milo – bom dia, então á sinais da Ana?

Camus – não…

Claire – Acho que ela não passou cá a noite…

Shura pensava – maldito Radamanthys se fixes-te algo a Ana… mato-te.

Claire com um ar triste, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e segurando a testa – onde anda a minha filha…

**/-/**

Milo saiu do seu quarto ainda bastante ensonado quando olhou para o corredor e viu Radamanthys a dobrar a esquina.

Milo – humm…. E a perseguição vai começar… - Milo foi cuidadosamente atrás dele

Radamanthys desceu para o refeitório pegou numa maça e saiu do hotel.

Milo – onde é que ele vai...? – Pegou no telemóvel e ligou a Camus.

Milo – Camus… o Radamanthys saiu agora do hotel, eu vou atrás dele.

Camus – espera por mim, eu vou sair agora, onde estas?

Milo – A entrada do hotel.

Camus – ok.

Cerca de 5 segundos Camus correu até a entrada ao encontro de Milo.

Camus – vamos?

Milo – já devíamos estar a caminho antes que o percamos de vista.

Camus e Milo puseram-se ao caminho.

Radamanthys andou num passo ligeiro e olhava de vez em quando para trás para ver se não seguido.

Milo e Camus iam atrás dele escondendo-se atrás das árvores para não serem vistos.

Milo – onde é que ele vai assim tão apressado?

Camus – ele anda a esconder alguma coisa… Ele não para de olhar para trás.

Milo – será que ele vai nos levar até a Ana?

Camus – não sei mas vamos descobrir não tarda – saiu de trás de uma árvore e correu sorrateiramente, Milo fez o mesmo.

Alguns metros mais á frente, Milo e Camus seguiam Radamanthys cuidadosamente, quando avistaram ao longe um estabulo.

Camus escondido atrás dos arbustos – um estábulo?

Milo - ….

Radamanthys antes de entrar deu uma última olhadela para todos os lados e entrou.

Milo e Camus correram até ao estábulo e esconderam-se ao lado do estábulo.

**Dentro do estábulo.**

Ana estava dormir em cima da palha coberta com a manta.

Radamanthys – bom dia meu amor.

Ana despertou lentamente e olhou para Radamanthys – O que queres de mim?

Radamanthys – apenas quero que sofras como eu sofri por ti… - sorriu –

Ana – tu tornaste-te um monstro.

Radamanthys aproximou-se dela e apertou-lhe a nuca com força e falou entre os dentes – tu não brinques comigo… não sabes com quem te estas a meter…

Ana apertando os olhos e os dentes – Aaahhh larga-me!

Radamanthys atirou-a bruscamente para a palha, Ana levantou-se lentamente com uma mão na nuca e com um ar de raiva.

Radamanthys – eu vim aqui para te trazer o pequeno – almoço…

Ana – não quero nada vindo de ti!

Radamanthys sorriu e deu-lhe um estalo, fazendo-a virar o pescoço e o cabelo cobrir-lhe a cara.

Radamanthys – tu estás mesmo a pedi-las… - ajoelha-se á frente dela – queres que se repita a noite de ontem?

Ana olhava para Radamanthys a chorar e com a mão na bochecha e a sua respiração estava bastante sufocada.

Radamanthys sorrindo acariciou a cara de Ana , ela virou o rosto tentando impedir que ele lhe toca-se

Ana sufocada – não me toques….

Radamanthys agarrou-lhe a garganta e beijou-a penetrando a sua língua na boca de Ana.

Ana tentando falar – humm… p-para!

Mas Radamanthys ignorou o seu pedido e beijou-a durante um bocado até quase perder o fôlego.

Ana empurrou Radamanthys virou a cara e tossiu, tentando logo retomar o fôlego

Radamanthys sorriu – Tu se te portasses melhor esta hora já estavas livre… mas como ainda me rejeitas… bem… acho que vais ficar por cá um bom tempo… - levanta-se e virou as costas – isto é… se chegares viva até lá – deu uma gargalhada

Ana ficou assustada olhando para a palha – o.o

Radamanthys ainda de costa – mas por enquanto ficas aqui – abriu a porta.

Ana começou a chorar sufocadamente tapando a cara com as mãos.

Radamanthys – tchau amor… - saiu e trancou a porta.

Enquanto Radamanthys falava com Ana, Milo e Camus conseguiram entrar no estábulo, e subiram ate a parte superior, ficaram em silêncio a ouvir e a ver o que Radamanthys fazia a Ana.

Camus sussurrando – aquele filho da….

Milo chocado pensava – ele violou a Ana?

Camus apertava o punho com força, quero ir atacar Radamanthys mas Milo impediu-o

Após Radamanthys sair do estábulo, Milo e Camus desceram cuidadamente.

Ana estava sentada a chorar sufocadamente, Camus e Milo aproximaram-se lentamente.

Camus a chorar – Ana….

Ana tirou lentamente as mãos da cara e olhou para o lado – Camus…

Camus correu para os braços da irmã e abraçou-a com força ambos estavam a chorar.

Ana a soluçar – o Radamanthys…. Ele…

Camus – shhh… já passou…

Milo – aquele desgraçado…

Camus limpando-lhe as lágrimas – Vamos te tirar daqui.

Ana acenou positivamente, Camus pegou nela ao colo e Milo tentou abrir a porta.

Milo forçando a porta – não abre…

Ana – não adianta... esta trancada por fora… eu já tentei mas não consegui abrir

Milo - olha para Camus - vamos ter de sair por onde entramos…

Camus – não sei se vamos conseguir… - olha para o patamar superior - … É muito alto não vamos conseguir subir…

Milo – merda…

Ana encostou-se mais ao peito de Camus, e o seu irmão lhe deu um beijo na testa – calma Anita…calma…

Milo – Camus ajuda-me a subir. Eu vou tentar sair e logo tento destrancar a porta.

Camus – e se não conseguires?

Milo – não te preocupes – sorri.

Camus pousa Ana na palha e olha para ela – vai tudo correr bem – acaricia-lhe a cara.

Ana – obrigado… - olha também para Milo obrigado aos dois

E Milo Camus sorriem-lhe

Milo – Vamos Camy ajuda-me.

Camus faz escadinha com as mãos para Milo tentar subir ao patamar superior.

Milo com pendurado com as mãos lá – tenta me ajudar a subir.

Camus segura nos pés de Milo e eleva-o, Milo com algum esforço consegue chegar ao patamar.

Camus – Milo estás bem?

Milo – yap, eu vou tirar-vos daqui.

Milo andou até chegar a uma janela, e saiu, andou cuidadosamente uma espécie de varanda em madeira, sentou-se e deixou-se escorregar ate ao chão.

Milo no exterior – CAMUS JÁ ESTOU CÁ FORA, AGORA VOU TIRAR-VOS DAÍ!

Milo tentou abrir a porta, dava chuto na maçaneta mas não tudo em vão.

Milo olhou em volta e viu uma pedra grande – já sei….

Pegou na pedra e deu sucessivas pancadas na maçaneta até destrui-la um pouco, com a mãos tentou arrancar a fechadura com algum esforço e conseguindo assim abrir a porta.

Milo a sorrir – Voi lá, que sabe sabe…

Camus sorri pegou em Ana ao colo e juntou-se a Milo.

Camus – Vamos, não podemos deixar aquele cretino sair impune.

Milo – apoiado.

**/-/**

Ambos vão para o hotel, algum tempo depois Milo, Camus e Ana viram Radamanthys a falar com Claire e Alan, Aioria e Marin e Shura junto a piscina do hotel.

Radamanthys – como lhe disse eu não vejo a Ana desde ontem a noite.

Shura – PÁRA DE MENTIR!

Radamanthys – eu não estou a mentir… você anda com suspeitas de mim porque?

Milo, Camus e Ana estavam escondidos a ver os grupo.

Milo – eu vou até lá tu e a Ana ficam aqui.

Camus – sim.

Milo juntou-se ao grupo.

Aioria – Milo… Há algum sinal da Ana?

Milo – não… não sei mesmo onde ela está

Claire a chorar nos braços de Alan – onde estará a nossa menina… Ela não tem o telemóvel e não dá sinais de vida… espero que não lhe tenha acontecido nada.

Radamanthys – assim também o espero… mas acredito que ela vá voltar.

Aioros – é uma situação muito delicada, a polica já foi chamada e andam a procura dela.

Radamanthys – a polícia?

Saga – sim, Radamanthys ela não aparece desde ontem a noite, e na da noticias… a policia talvez a consiga encontrar…

Radamanthys – mas será que era necessário ter feito isso? Ela de certeza que esta bem, e deve voltar não tarda.

Milo cruzando os braços e olhado para Radamanthys – o que se passa Radamanthys pareces nervoso…

Radamanthys – eu não tenho nada, agora se me dão licença – da meia volta mas Milo agarra-lhe pelos colarinhos.

Milo entre os dentes – não vais a lado nenhum seu desgraçado…

Radamanthys – largue-me imediatamente.

Aioria– Milo, o que se passa?

Milo olhando sério para Aioria – o que se passa? Pergunta a este cretino contar o que fez a Ana.

Shura – o que é que lhe fixes-te!

Radamanthys – eu não fiz nada, e não sei do que estão a falar.

? – tens a certeza?

Todos olham para trás e vêm Camus a olhar para o grupo.

Milo – conta-lhe Radamanthys… conta-lhes o que fixes-te a Ana.

Radamanthys – não sei do que estão a falar….

Camus – nós sabemos tudo…

Radamanthys – o quê?

Camus – tu violas-te a minha irmã…

Todos ficam chocados com o que Camus acabara de dizer.

Alan – o quê?

Radamanthys – É mentira o que eles estão a dizer…

Shura – seu grandessíssimo – tenta atirar-se a ele mas Aioria impede-o

Claire a chorar sufocada - o que é que fixes-te á minha filha!

Radamanthys nervoso – Eu não fiz nada, eles é que estão a mentir.

? – Chega de mentiras Radamanthys …

Todos olham para trás

Aioria e Marin e Shura e Alan – Ana!

Claire comovida – Minha filha….

Ana aproximando-se – chega de enganares toda a gente… Fixes-te tudo isto … por ciúmes… ciúmes de eu estar com a pessoa que amo, querias ter-me para ti… e por isso… aproveitaste-te de mim…

Claire aproximou-se de Radamanthys- fixes-te aquilo á minha filha… por ciúmes…

Radamanthys olhou para ela sério.

Claire – eu acreditei em ti… acreditei que só querias o bem dela, que iriam enterrar o passado e tornarem-se amigos… e tu… aproveitaste-te dela…

Alan aproxima-se – tu não prestas mesmo – dá-lhe um soco fazendo Radamanthys virar o pescoço – isto é pela minha filha!

Radamanthys sorriu com a cara de lado – se pensam que isto fica assim… Estão enganados – ele tira uma pistola do bolso e aponta-a Alan fazendo-o recuar.

Radamanthys – Então… não vens valentão…

Alan - …

Radamanthys sem tirar os olhos de Alan – Ana tu vens comigo, vamos fugir os dois juntos, e vamos ser muito felizes.

Camus – tu és louco!

Radamanthys aponta a arma para Camus – CALA-TE! TU SEMPRE FOSTE UM DOS CULPADOS DA NOSSA SEPARAÇÃO! CONVENCESTE-A A DEIXAR-ME!

Camus – eu só fiz isso porque tu não eras homem para ela!

Radamanthys - E por isso – sorri – deves morrer…

Milo mete-se a frente de Camus – se o queres matar… terás de me matar a mim primeiro.

Radamanthys sorrindo e continuando a apontar-lhe a arma – como queiras… - prepara-se para apertar o gatilho

Ana –Pára Radamanthys…. - respira fundo – eu vou contigo…

Radamanthys vira um pouco a cara e olha para Ana – o quê?

Ana – eu vou contigo… mas por favor não lhe faças mal.

Camus – Ana não!

Ana – por favor… eu não quero que sejam mais ameaçados por minha causa…

Claire – Ana…

Ana olhando para todos – obrigada por tudo. Eu não suporto ver-vos a sofrer por mim…

Shura – Ana… não podes me fazer isto…

Ana – Shura… eu amo-te e sempre te amarei… espero que um dia me perdoes…

Shura acenava negativamente – não podes ir com ele….

Ana – eu vou ficar bem…

Radamanthys - linda menina – puxa-a para si e agarra-a com força – agora vamos, temos um helicóptero para apanhar.

Radamanthys agarrando Ana retira-se apontando a arma para em direcção aos outros.

Radamanthys – bem foi um prazer conhece-los… mas temos de ir…

? - Não vais a lado nenhum!

Radamanthys olha para trás e vê Kardia, com um colete a prova de bala, um uniforme da policia, e apontando uma arma a Radamanthys.

Milo – Kardia!

Radamanthys – quem és tu!

Kardia – Policia – mostra o distintivo – Radamanthys estás preso por violação, e rapto.

Radamanthys apontando a arma a cabeça da Ana – vocês vão me deixar ir ou a Ana deixa este mundo.

Kardia – Radamanthys, largue a Ana não tem como fugir!

Radamanthys – isso é o que veremos….

Kardia – Radamanthys você esta cercado largue a rapariga!

Radamanthys – NUNCA! NOS VAMOS FUGIR JUNTOS!

Ao longe começa-se a ouvir as hélices de um helicóptero.

Radamanthys olhando para o céu – bem parece que a nossa boleia chegou…

Ana – por favor Radamanthys… não cometas nenhuma loucura…

Radamanthys – se tivesses ficado comigo nada disto acontecia.

O helicóptero começou a aproximar-se e começou a aterrar.

Algumas pessoa saíram do hotel para ver o que se estava a passar incluindo Saga e Kanon.

Radamanthys – bem meus amigo até nunca – prepara-se para entrar no helicóptero quando o piloto sai do helicóptero, ele tinha um capacete e uns óculos pretos que impossibilitava perceber a sua identidade,

Radamanthys – excelente trabalho Carlo… vamos entrar

Antes de Radamanthys se preparar para entrar o piloto agarrou-lhe pelo braço que tinha a arma.

? – Chega de brincadeiras

Ana aproveitando a situação soltou-se de Radamanthys, e correu para junto do grupo abraçando fortemente os seus pais.

Radamanthys furioso – AAAANNNAAAAA

O piloto torce o braço atrás das costas de Radamanthys – chega de jogos Radamanthys…

Radamanthys – maldito….

Kardia juntou-se ao piloto – excelente trabalho Aioros.

Aioros sorriu – igualmente Kardia.

Aioros – agora Radamanthys vais passar uns bons anos na prisão….

Radamanthys olhou-os mortalmente, quando um grupo de polícias chega para o prender.

Policia 1 – excelente trabalho, vocês foram estupendos na realização desta tarefa.

Aioros tira o capacete - obrigada

Kardia – obrigada.

Os agentes levam Radamanthys algemado para o carro da polícia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

O grupo vai ter com Kardia e Aioros.

Aioria – Aioros…? Mas… como é que…

Milo – Kardia… Tu és da polícia?

Aioros e Kardia sorriram triunfantes.

Aioria – explica-te…

Policia 1 – Eles são agentes especiais, eles vão convocados para esta missão para andarem de olho no Radamanthys… Ele é um tipo bastante perigo, ele é um dos cabecilhas de um grupo de contrabando de droga.

Ana e Camus – O quê?

Policia – o piloto era um dos capangas dele mas conseguimos apanha-lo em flagrante.

Kardia – E tivemos de investigar tudo para podermos apanha-lo…

Aioros – mas a gota de água foi quando ele raptou a Ana, não sabíamos é que ele a tinha violado…

Kardia – mas neste caso os grandes heróis foram o Milo e o Camus – meteu-se no meio deles e enfiou o braço a volta do pescoço deles.

Camus – ora ela é minha irmã… é o meu dever protege-la.

Ana sorriu para Camus e abraçou-o fortemente.

Claire e Alan aproximaram-se

Claire - muito obrigada por terem salvo a nossa filha

Kardia – ora essa madame… é o nosso trabalho.

Alan – como é que podemos agradecer-lhes?

Aioros sorriu – não tem nada que agradecer … como o meu colega disse este é o nosso trabalho.

Saga e Kanon aproximaram-se

Saga – meus parabéns aos dois.

Kardia – obrigada Sr. Saga

Kanon – vocês vão ser galardoados pelo vosso trabalho

Kardia e Aioros sorriram e agradeceram.

Aioria – porque é que nunca nos contas-te?

Aioros – desculpa mas este trabalho teria de ser mantido em segredo

Aioria – mas… tu não es cozinheiro tambem?

Aioros – sim sou, mas tive de contar com a ajuda do Kardia enquanto estava na cozinha.

Milo – sim senhor… agente secreto…

Kardia puxando Milo para um abraço – anda cá meu pirralhinho

Ana e Shura, estavam abraçados fortemente há já algum tempo.

Marin – ainda bem que tudo ficou bem ^^

Aioria - ora nem mais.

Saga – bom vamos celebrar, o trabalho destes jovens - apontado para Kardia e Aioros – e o regresso da Ana.

/-/

Uma semana depois, estavam de volta a casa.

Milo e Kardia estavam cansados, mas quando chegaram a casa tiveram uma agradável surpresa, os seus pais estavam em casa.

Milo – pai… mãe…

Helena levantando-se e abrindo os braços para eles – meus meninos!

Milo e kardia abraçam Helena fortemente.

Leonardo – estamos muito orgulhos de vocês. Vocês foram uns heróis.

Kardia e Milo sorriram e abraçaram Leonardo.

/-/

Na casa dos Kamph foram recebidos calorosamente por Marie e Kiba.

Marie abraçada a Ana – oh minha querida, o que aquele monstro fez contigo.

Ana – já passou Marie

Marie – tu és uma menina muito especial… aquele monstro não te merece nem a ti nem a ninguém.

Ana – mas o que interessa é que eu estou com quem realmente amo – olhou para Shura.

Shura aproximou-se e beijou-a

Claire – bem isto foi um longo dia… vamos descansar e esquecer as coisas más…

Camus- humm mãe…

Claire – sim?

Camus – Posso convidar o Milo e a família dele podem vir aqui amanhã? Nós… Er… queremos vos contar uma coisa…

Alan – passa-se alguma coisa Camy?

Camus – não… é que bem… Amanhã vão saber…

Claire – ok, chama-os cá

Camus acenou positivamente e olhou para o chão, Ana abraçou-o

Ana – tens de ter coragem Camy… Eu estou do teu lado.

Camus abraçou-a – obrigada.

/-/

No dia seguinte a Familia Klein foi a casa dos Kamph, estavam todos reunidos na sala, quando Milo e Camus pediram a atenção de todos.

Milo – Gostaríamos de ter um pouco da vossa atenção…

Helena – o que se passa Milo?

Camus olhando para baixo e muito nervoso – isto é um assunto bastante delicado… e… pode até … - suspirou – chocar-vos…

Claire – Meu deus Camus não nos assustes…

Alan – o que se passa…

Milo – é que bem… eu …. Eu e o Camus…. – olha para ele – nós…

Camus suspirou e ganhou coragem para falar – nos gostamos um do outro.

Leonardo – mas gostar, gostar?

Milo – sim… eu sou homossexual…

Leonardo e Helena ficaram em estado de choque.

Camus – eu também…

Claire e Alan ficaram sem palavras.

Leonardo levanta-se – como é que … tu… és gay?

Milo cabisbaixo e quase a chorar – não sei pai… eu… apaixonei-me pelo Camus…

Helena sentada no sofá – o meu filho… a gostar de homens…

Alan – Camus…

Camus olhava para baixo não conseguindo encarar o pai.

Alan - Camus… olha para mim…

Camus olhou para ele cheio de lágrimas nos olhos

Alan – isto é alguma brincadeira?

Camus acenando negativamente – não…

Claire – tu… gostas mesmo de…. Homens…

Camus acenou positivamente.

Ana levantou-se e juntou-se a eles – porque esse preconceito todo?

Milo – Ana por favor…

Ana – Milo, deixa-me falar…

Ana – eu acho que o maior desejo acima de tudo que os pais querem para os filhos é que eles sejam felizes… tenham um futuro, que nunca lhes falte nada… eles tem tudo o que uma pessoa pode desejar… tem amor dos pais, uma casa, um futuro… e encontraram alguém que os ama como eles são… neste caso apaixonaram-se por um homem qual é o problema.

Leonardo olha para Ana – o problema é que eu não vou aceitar que o meu filho seja um… - olha para Milo – um gay… não a nada pior que receber essa notícia.

Milo não conseguia parar de chorar.

Ana – Você ama os seus filhos?

Leonardo – que pergunta é essa?

Ana – não sabe responder é?

Leonardo – claro que amo os meus filhos.

Ana – quer o bem e felicidade deles não é?

Helena – é o que nos mais queremos…

Ana – então porque que os estão a rebaixar assim… eles encontraram a pessoa que amam e que lhes ama da mesma maneira… porque estragar isto com um preconceito mesquinho….

Leonardo ficou calado a olhar para Ana.

Claire levantou-se e encarou Camus.

Claire – Camus… Tu amas o Milo?

Camus a chorar – mais do que tudo…

Claire olhando para Milo – Milo… tu amas o meu filho…?

Milo soluçar – mais do… que… a minha … vida…

Claire suspirou – confesso que não estava a espera de ouvir isto… mas … se vocês são mesmo felizes juntos… terão o meu apoio.

Camus olhou para a sua mãe e abraçou-a chorando no ombro dela, Claire também soltava algumas lágrimas, chamou Milo para um abraço e este assim o fez.

Alan – eu não sei o que dizer…

Ana – pai… eles amam-se… porquê separa-los…

Alan – é complicado saber que um filho gosta de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo… mas acima de tudo eu quero a felicidade deles… - suspirou - … eu… Vou tentar me habituar a isso…

Camus – isso quer dizer que…

Alan – aceito mas ainda um pouco contrariado… se achas que vais ser feliz com o Milo… força…

Camus abraçou fortemente o pai e chorou ainda mais – obrigada pai… obrigada…

Alan abraçou-o e chorou.

Helena e Leonardo ainda estavam chocados.

Kardia – pai… mãe…

Helena e Leonardo olham para ele

Kardia – eu estou do lado do meu irmão…

Milo – Kardia…

Kardia – a Ana tem razão… se eles se amam… porque separa-los por um preconceito tão mesquinho…

Leonardo – tu apoias o teu irmão?

Kardia – sim… e tu e a mãe também deviam fazer o mesmo… - chamou Milo e abraçou-o fortemente.

Milo – obrigada mano…

Kardia – para que servem os irmãos…? – Apertou ainda mais o abraço.

Ana – Porque é que não lhes dão uma oportunidade de serem felizes juntos?

Helena - …. – Começa a chorar – é muito complicado Ana…

Ana – eu sei que é … ninguém disse que era fácil contar isto a alguém… com tantos preconceitos estúpidos que há.  
A homossexualidade não e uma doença! Não é contagiosa! Vocês é que fazem disso um bicho de sete cabeças… em vez de querem a felicidade do Milo só lhe estão a pô-lo infeliz só porque ele gosta de um homem…

Leonardo desapontado – eu não consigo aceitar… não consigo…

Milo escondeu a cara no pescoço de Kardia e chorava mais e mais.

Camus – Senhor Leonardo…

Leonardo olhou para ele

Camus – se depender de mim eu não vou abandonar o Milo… quer aceite que ele seja gay ou não… eu amo o seu filho de verdade… e sei que ele também me ama. Mas não vou perde-lo só porque você não aceita que sejamos gays.

Leonardo fechou os olhos e virou a cara.

Camus – eu sei que custa ouvir isto… os meus pais deram-me uma oportunidade de ser feliz com quem amo… e eu sei que apesar disso eles estão a sofrer… porque ninguém esperava… nem mesmo eu… um dia apaixonar-me por um homem…

Helena – Milo…

Milo olhou para helena ainda abraçado a Kardia

Helena – É mesmo isto que queres? Ficar com o Camus?

Milo – É o que mais quero… é ser feliz com ele…

Helena a chorar – isto é complicado … mas mais do que tudo quero a tua felicidade… - respirou fundo – se queres ser feliz com o Camus… quem sou eu para te impedir.

Milo – mãe… - abraçou-a fortemente – obrigada do fundo do coração.

Leonardo aproxima-se de Helena e Milo, o escorpiano olhou para o pai encostado aos ombros da sua mãe.

Leonardo – Milo… eu… reflecti no que disseram e… Vou tentar aceitar como tu és.

Milo – pai… - puxou-o para um abraço junto com a sua mãe.

Ana também estava comovida.

Milo e Camus finalmente puderam assumir-se perante as suas famílias, sem esconder o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, levando as suas vidas como normalmente faziam… mas agora juntos e felizes, sem qualquer medo de amar e ser amado.

**Fim**


End file.
